


Bad Luck and Bad Bones

by PinkPeach



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BeastTale, Cool Papyrus, Dirty Talk, Dom Sans, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Growling, Heat Cycles, M/M, Magic, POV Second Person, Possesive Sans, Romance, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Tenticals maybe?, Where'd all this plot come from?, dom kink, ecto dick, fem reader - Freeform, gets kinda weird, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPeach/pseuds/PinkPeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lived a nice life in the city calm and collected, until a bag of walking sex and bones entered your life and decided to fuck both you and your life up. Slowly becoming friends and maybe even more than that you decided to stick it out for the heck of it not knowing what your getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day of New people

**Author's Note:**

> ummm.... welcome, call me glitch. I'm not perfect especially when it comes to editing but I make up for it in Sinning I'm good at that, give me advice or even just tell me a joke I don't care but thanks for checking bye  
> *glitch*

“STAY STILL HUMAN”

 

you froze, all the muscles in your body seeming to stiffen. Hearing the crunching of the snow slowly get closer, you just had to take a shortcut through the park great job real nice. A tall skeleton loomed over having to look down at you,

 

“HUMAN, I NEED TO WARN YOU THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO STEP ON MY BROTHER'S SNOW SCULPTURE”. 

 

Taking a minute to process everything the tall skeleton said, you looked down to see a distinct pile of snow with letters written out on it with what you hoped was ketchup. Looking closer it wrote *SANS*, noticing he was still looking, you backed away from the um *snow sculpture* “ sorry” you walked to the side avoiding it completely.

 

“IT IS OKAY HUMAN, HE SHOULD OF MADE IT MORE SPECTACULAR LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUSES SNOW SCULPTURES”.

 

He smiled stretching his arm to a array of other sculptures, all of them different poses of himself, you couldn't help but giggle. How did he keep them up like that you have no idea, but that didn't faze you what was interesting was the other skeleton sleeping under them. IN THE SNOW with only ONE layer of clothes on, maybe it was a monster thing. “Well they certainly are… amazing, sorry to bother you”, as you walked away head down looking at the snow.

 

He waved at your leave

“YES THEY ARE, GOODBYE MS. HUMAN”

 

His loud voice dimming as you walk away “what an interesting person”, you chalked it mentally so you could tell your friend's later on. Monsters weren't unusual here in our little town of Ebott, they had come out of the mountains about 4 years ago all of them in different shapes and sizes. You only knew one monster out of the millions that had surfaced, and that was Muffet mostly because she was your neighbor. They had adapted well into the surface, even with all the hate and racism they got. To be honest they never strike you as interesting, they would sooner or later fade into history like things always do and blow over. The thought making you sigh as you walk into the coffee shop, you've been here a thousand times and order the same thing vanilla cappuccino with whipped cream and a donut. Same old same old, except when two peculiar skeletons walk in one making a lot more noise than the other as he walked up to the barista, who also happened to be a monster. You finally had gotten actual look at the taller one *what was his name again* Papyrus, he wore a baggy white shirt and sweatpants along with orange gloves finished of with a red scarf, his brother wore something… a little more casual a blue jacket with a fur trim a white tee shirt, shorts and pink slippers. They stood out a little more than normal monsters due to their sizes, but most people blew them off and ignored them. The sound of a bell dinging meant your order was ready, so hesitantly you walked up there being immediately spotted by Papyrus.

 

“AH MS. HUMAN IT IS WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU AGAIN…. EVEN THOUGH WE JUST MET 10 MINUTES AGO”

 

he smiled you wondered how

 

“um… pap your turn”

 

said a ruff yet smaller voice next to him, 

 

“MHM YES IT IS” he looked at the board questionably, “… MS HUMAN WHAT DO YOU RECOMMEND” 

 

before you knew it all eyes were on you, expecting an answer you started to turn red not being able to say anything in response.

 

“pap this human seems to have a latte stuff to do let's not bother her” 

 

Once you realized that he had said joke it made the situation little funnier, you giggle a more than you should have, a groan erupting from Papyrus. 

 

“there's a laugh, I knew you could espresso some emotions”

 

You laugh even harder throwing your head back a little, puns were always your weakness scratch that bad puns were. Once you calmed down you could talk “I..I recommend the cappuccinos they're very good… they're my favorite at least". Papyrus thought about it scratching his chin,

 

“oh no you don't you remember the last time you had strong coffee” 

 

Sans spat out, you decided the conversation was over so you grabbed your food and left to sit down at your booth. You're an editor for a moderately known business, while the work is hard it pays real nice so you can't complain. You tried to start typing but all you could think about were the two brothers, why were they so...so interesting they caught your attention pretty damn well that's for sure. Maybe it's because you have never seen a skeleton monster, or the fact that they are coming right over to sit with you...oh god they're coming over. You don't know what else to do except just let them slide into the booth with you.

 

You don't know how it happened but they managed to strike up a conversation, well Papyrus did he talked about everything that ever happened or might happen he was to say quite chatty. While his brother was the silent type, he sat there taking a sip or two of his drink in a lazy daze. 

 

“SO MS HUMAN I DON'T THINK I KNOW YOUR NAME MINE IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS BUT SINCE YOU ARE SUCH A GREAT LISTENER YOU CAN HAVE THE PRIVILEGE TO CALL ME PAPYRUS” 

 

He let out a cute little NYEH after talking “well thank you for the privilege, my name is_____ “ you laugh a little. 

 

“WELL MS. _____ SINCE MY LAZY BROTHER SEEMS TO BE SLEEPING I SHALL INTRODUCE HIM FOR HIM, THAT'S MY OLDER BROTHER SANS”.

 

You had turned to see he was actually sleeping his breathing pretty rapid, *wait how do skeletons breath, do they have lungs* you decided to chalk it up as a monster thing. He slept with his hands in his pockets leaned back into the booth, a lazy smile still on his face. Papyrus then cleared his throat *how* slowly getting up,

 

IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME MS _____, I MUST CALL A FRIEND TO SAY THAT WE WILL BE RUNNING LATE, IF YOU COULD DO ME THE FAVOR OF WAKING HIM FOR ME THAT WOULD BE SPLENDID. 

 

Before you could say a word he was already walking away, you had to admit he was pretty fast. You take a look at the sleeping skeleton next to you, still somewhat confused by his… existence? Inching closer *a bad habit of yours* you examined his features, the way his eyes closed even though he was made of what you thought was bone. You still had to wake him up, so like the genius you are you thought the best way to do that was to poke him RIGHT IN THE FACE, after two soft pokes you decided pressing harder into his ruff boney face would work, instead it just hurt your finger. So you tried harder getting a grunt of a reaction, not noticing that he opened his eyes until you stuck your finger through it. A screech of horror and surprise shook both of you, he fell straight onto the ground while you backed into the window in shock, your finger icy cold and...wet?

 

“gah I'm s...sorry” 

 

Oh man, you wiped off the gooey substance on a napkin it leaving a faded blue stain, his hand covered his eye a shocked look remaining in his face until it went back to his normal smile which now looked a lot more strained. 

 

He stood up

“ s-kay on kid..i'll...uh be right back, tell pap I went to the restroom”

 

He left leaving the entire coffee shop to look at you in wonder, a blush creeping heavily on your face. Sitting back down looking at your computer to realize , you haven't done any work in the past two hours.

 

“ugh”

 

“HUMAN I SEE YOU HAVE MANAGED TO WAKE UP MY LAZY BROTHER…. WHERE IS HE”?

he looked around 

 

“He.. um went to the restroom”

 

“OH… “

 

for the first time you actually saw papyrus change his face?, scrunched into a concerned frown. You heard the restroom door open, sans coming out looking calm and collective ‘as usual’ avoiding looking at you completely. 

 

“AH BROTHER SINCE YOU ARE AWAKE, LET US MEET UNDYNE OR SHE WILL ONCE AGAIN BE FURIOUS” 

 

“k bro let's jet”

 

“OK BROTHER, MS______ ME AND MY BROTHER MUST LEAVE NOW BUT”

 

he grabbed a napkin off the table also grabbing one of your pens, scribbling something on it handing it back to you.

 

“ HERE IS MY NUMBER I HOPE YOU DO UM…. GIVE MY HOTLINE A BLING, AS YOU HUMANS TEND TO SAY”.

 

did he really just say that ,sans was trying to hold in his laughter failing to do so, as he was letting out little snickers. Him slowly walking towards the exit, still laughing. 

 

“WELL GOODBYE MS”

 

Once they had left all was quite, letting out a breath you didn't know you were holding, you started packing up your belongings when you noticed a blue wallet in the seat you picked it up examining it , flipping it to the other side it read in clear letters…

 

IF LOST RETURN TO SANS 

 

“oh shit”. 

 

 

.


	2. The Day of New Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see a new side of sans, and your not sure if you wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H...hello agian I should mention I'll try to post every two days but I couldn't hold back anymore. There will be smut sooner or later I like plot though. *glitch fades away*

WELL WHY NOT

Your day had started off shitty, starting with spilling hot coffee in your already smells like shit of a car, escalating to getting yelled at by half of your editing team for turning in the chapters late. Now you had lost your key, searching frantically for it in your purse you stumbled on a napkin that you hoped wasn't full of snot. Opening it you realized it was that skeletons number *shit what was his name*, you forgot you needed to give the wallet back after two days had passed now you felt bad. Once you found your keys *which were in your back pocket you idiot*, you decided to give that number a call

*ring...ring...ring..*  
“HELLO THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS SOON TO BE A ROYAL GUARDSMAN SPEAKING” 

you pulled the phone away, forgetting how loud he was, and what the hell was a royal guard?

“um.. papyrus it’s_____ I wanted to tell you that i had um found Sans wallet, well more like he left it at the coffee shop and I kept it, well I didn't keep it more like held on to it until”

“YOU FOUND MY BROTHER'S WALLET, OH HE'LL BE SO HAPPY YOU DON'T KNOW HOW WORRIED HE WAS WHEN HE LOST IT, ONE SECOND”

all you heard was constant shuffling them the sound of a door opening. 

“BROTHER LISTEN THAT HUMAN FEMALE AT THE COFFEE SHOP HAS FOUND YOUR WALLET WHAT A SPLENDID COINCIDENCE, HERE”

........silence

“uhh yo is it true what paps said did you really find it” 

A tinge of excited happiness in his voice could be heard, making you smile at your good deed. 

“yep though I've had it for too long, should have returned it earlier sorry” 

“No don't apologize, without you my bank account would have been bone dry”

You could hear papyrus groan in the background, even though you found it to be funny. Catching you off guard, you heard a hearty laugh, one that vibrated and sent shivers through your entire body. 

“so kid if i give you our address, could you bring it I kinda need it pronto…”

“OH YES MS _____ COULD YOU PLEASE COME OVER I WOULD LOVE TO SHOW YOU ALL MY MAGNIFICENT THINGS”

after a moment of silence passed of you still thinking,

“Hey if you're a bit busy I could always come get it, but it would mean a lot to paps of you'd come over” 

Great now you felt guilty, you agreed and said you would be there in less than thirty minutes. But of course the world hates you, traffic was more or less a bitch. People had to be in there phone's or speeding a red light. Once you reached what you hoped was their house it was already sundown, you knocked once about to again when a huge ass skeleton practically swung you off the ground into an atomic bear hug. 

“OH MS HUMAN I AM SOO GLAD YOU CAME PLEASE COME INSIDE”

While he did offer he dragged you in anyways, which you didn't mind. When you got inside you realised just how fancy and well decorated this place was. There were numerous paintings on the wall, one of a famous robot who you could not remember at the moment. Looking even closer you noticed how everything seemed to have a glow, and smells of lemon. 

“ papyrus… wow...this place is…”

“ STUNNED SILENCE. I TEND TO HAVE THAT EFFECT ON PEOPLE AN AMAZING PERSON AS I NEEDS AN AMAZING HOUSE NYEH” 

You tried not to laugh at his boasting, even thought it was extremely cute, how they even afforded it you had no clue. 

“so where is sans, I need to give him his wallet”

You fished the wallet out of your cluttered purse giving it to papyrus, but he wouldn't accept it.

“HUMAN YOU MAY GO GIVE IT TO HIM YOURSELF, HE IS UPSTAIRS WORKING FOR ONCE HE WILL BE VERY HAPPY TO HAVE IT” 

a whistle from what sounded like a kettle went off the noise startling you, when had you become nervous even papyrus perked up a little bit. 

“OH MY SPECTACULAR SPINACH SPAGHETTI IS READY” 

And with that he left, and you headed up the stairs. There you saw a door somewhat ajar a light peeking through it, you knocked on the door hearing what sounded like a ‘come in’. Walking in you felt a sharp pain in your foot as you walked into a pile of papers, knocking them all over the floor your brain said apologize your mouth said

“AH FUCK ME” 

A small, but deep chuckle snapped you out of your string of muttering curses.

“well at least let me take you on a date first jeeze”

Said an amused voice that brung you back to your senses, you looked up from your foot to see sans sitting there, his usual smile now higher and more arrogant. You took a look at your injured foot to see a tack had found it's way into your flip-flip *what a great day to wear these old things*.

“sorry sans” 

Not knowing whether you were apologizing for the papers or for cursing, a deep blush rose to your face anyways. Struggling to pull the tack out due to it hurting like a son-of-a- bitch you let out an exasperated sigh.

“Com’here, sit I'll pull it out for you”

You took the seat he was sitting in, lifting your leg across your lap. He knelt down to get a better look touching it softly, making you hiss in pain. Making an interesting sound before pulling away to get something in his desk. 

“not many… ‘humans’ would willingly enter a monsters house” he spat the word human like bad fruit.

“well I'm not your average human” you retorted sourly the mood of the room shifting drastically. 

“so you're not afraid of the big bad monsters ay” 

He raised an eyebrow *not sure but I think I just saw a bone raise and lower*?

“No should i be”?

You tried to say playfully, as he turned back to you a smirk now plastered on his face, his once solid pupils now faded and nearly gone, a deep growl as he spoke in deadly, serious tone. 

“ h e h m a y b e “ 

The sound of it rumbling in your head over and over, an obvious heat rolling over your body like a wave turning you red and *couldn't lie a little steamy* . He came closer in one swift movement, his hand reaching lower   
until….

“OUCH FUCK MHHMFJBCUDNFCH”

“got it” 

Pulling his hand in front of your face to reveal the red tack he pulled out, his normal smile pasted back up as you started to breath heavy. Your blush obvious, and your mind hazy. 

“oh um t-thanks”

“your welcome but I shouldn't have left them out, I'm not the sharpest tooling the shed ya see”

You let out a nervous chuckle trying to make it sound sincere, not doing a very good job of it. A look of interest and a slight smirk growing on his face, as he came closer to you chuckling darkly. Bending down to your eye level, practically nose to nose.

“ getting a little red aren't we”?

Releasing a hot, ketchup smelled breath into your face moving your bangs. As he stared at you with vacant eyes, a malicious feeling swarming over him *yet you found it arousing* 

“ oh...how cute”

He stood up to his full height making him feel overbearing and domineering, compared to your small form. But instead of moving any closer he just walked away and sat back in his seat, leaving you embarrassed for no reason not wanting to drag out this confrontation any longer, you decided that wrapping whatever this is up would be the best solution.

“well since I've returned your wallet I'll be on my way it was umm nice meeting you sans” 

Trying not to make this awkward you made an attempt to slip out of this…. situation, but once again bad luck and bad timing is the only thing you can get. 

“ MS ______ I'VE FINISHED THE SPAGHETTI IT WOULD BE AN HONOR OF YOU WOULD JOIN US” 

Papyrus pokes his head through the doorway gladly interrupting, with a childish smile you couldn't ignore. When you turned to look at sans hoping to get some help, all you saw was a smirk that somewhat weirded you out. But like the sucker you are, you just had to say yes.

“sure why not”?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like ill try to stay on schedule, I'm uh I don't know what else to say thanks for the comments..... have a virtual cookie..*glitches out*


	3. The Day of New Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to feast with the skelebros, learning a lot of information about them and yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once agian I deliver you this, I should tell you that *gdhdjd* means thought bubbles or something so yeah enjoy you cute person you *glitch*

Well this is great.

You were once again dragged by your dumb conscience into another awkward situation, *just great* you mentally scolded yourself feeling tenser as the time went by. The two brothers sat on the opposite side of you chatting away, while you zoned out only realizing they were talking to you when it got quiet. 

“Sorry what”? 

You said meekly 

“WELL WHAT'S YOUR OPINION WHICH IS BETTER JINKS OR JAPES” 

The topic catching you off guard you let out a giggle, truthfully you didn't know the difference, did it really matter? 

“ i don't know aren’t they both equally great”?

Hoping it will appease Papyrus you let a small smile slip.

“THEY CAN'T BE EQUAL, ONE IS CLEARLY MORE SUPERIOR” 

“ that's nice and all but bro do you mind getting me another plate, i’m so hungry I feel like I might pasta way over here” 

He said with a wink your way, not fazed you replied 

“yeah Sans I worry… you need to put some meat on your bones”

You gave a saucy wink back trying to beat him at his own game, Papyrus let out a frustrated groan before getting up. 

“ I'LL GET UP ONLY SO I WON'T HAVE TO HEAR YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS”

With that he left to the kitchen leaving you and sans alone together, again *oh boy* 

“ your jokes are pretty cheesy huh sans” 

This time a much gruffer voice came from him 

“heh just a little, but it’s inpastable to beat me” 

In a swift movement his boney hands had gotten a hold of your fork twirling it like it was some sort of toy, but before you could even reach for it he parted his teeth letting a light blue, slimy appendage slip out slowly, it stretching all around your fork licking it to the base. A droplet slipping down onto his fingers, making you shiver a lump in your throat forming as he licked it clean. A hard blush now on your face as you tried to steady your breathing, he quickly put your fork back going back to his relaxed state, as Papyrus walked into the room a full plate of spaghetti in hand.

“SORRY IF IT TOOK LONG, I HAD TO REHEAT IT TO THE PERFECT TEMPERATURE FOR EATING NYEH”

He said matter of factly, trying not to look at sans, you looked straight at Papyrus giving him your best innocent smile. 

“well thank you so much for the dinner Papyrus it was… interesting but not bad,and it's getting late and I have to turn in for the night rest my batteries, you know”

After a moment of silence, he went all wide eyes staring at you like he had seen a ghost. 

“ _____ W..WOULD YOU HAPPEN TO ALSO BE A ROBOT”? 

“No no I meant it figuratively like I need to sleep” 

“OH… WHAT A DISAPPOINTMENT, IF YOU WERE A ROBOT YOU AND MY BOYFRIEND, METTATON WOULD HAVE A LOT IN COMMON” 

Now that you couldn't believe he knew thee Mettaton, the first famous monster above ground and he’s Papyrus’ boyfriend. I mean it would explain a lot and Papyrus doesn't seem like the type to lie, but that's a hard truth to swallow. 

“wow that's cool that you know the most famous monster like ever wait… you said boyfriend like dating-dating” 

The thought of a skeleton and a robot in a bed together, giving a whole new shade of red to your face, *why'd you have to think of that*. 

“YEP HE IS DATING YOURS TRULY, THOUGH I AM LUCKY ENOUGH TO KNOW HIM”

“ that wouldn't be a problem now would it _______,” 

Sans spoke in his gruff voice meaning to come off as menacing his tone a warning, *he's protecting his little brother…how cute*.

“No I'm totally fine with it, I am never one to judge” 

You said matter of factly placing your hands on your hips, he shrugged and closed his eyes leaning back against the chair. 

“WELL IF YOU MUST REST YOUR HUMAN BODY I SUGGEST YOU DO GET GOING HOME, BEFORE IT GETS ANY DARKER FOR IT IS DANGEROUS TO DRIVE IN THE DARK NYEH” 

even though you already new this you agreed anyways, getting your purse Papyrus leading you to the door with sans following. 

“WELL _____ I DO HOPE YOU WILL COME OVER AGAIN, IT WAS FUN EATING WITH YOU” 

“i also enjoyed it and would love to come back if you'll have me over”?

“OF COURSE NYEH” 

“well you have my number so just call… oh that reminds me I left my phone in Sans room”

“AND AS THE GOOD FRIEND I AM I SHALL GO RETRIEVE IT FOR YOU” 

And like that he bolted up the stairs to go get it *so sweet*, And while you were reminiscing you forgot about the skeleton right in front of you. He was close enough that you could feel warm air radiate off him, as he grabbed your shirt sleeve forcing you even closer to him.

“ listen you seem nice and all but, if you do anything to hurt my bro..”

He grabbed you by the chin, pulling you close so you were face to face, his once light pupils now gone in a fade of pure menacing black. 

“ i won't hesitate to eat. you .capiche.”

He finished his sentence by rolling his tongue across his incredibly sharp fangs, a tough growl rumbling out of him punctuating what he meant. Mouth suddenly going dry you could only nod in agreement. 

“heh good girl”

He let go of your arm going back to his relaxed smile,not knowing why but those two words together, hit you like a wave slowly repeating in your head. Lucky Papyrus finally came back *after what felt like an eternity*, you drove away saying goodbyes heading home into an empty highway. Rubbing your thighs together, you couldn't deny the wet feeling in between your legs as those two words rang in your head.

Sigh “just great”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go I've done pretty good at the scheduler thing woohoo *glitch*


	4. The Day of Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in the veiw of sans, the idea by one of the commenters thank you. I tried to mash it all up but it looks like it will be two chapters. But they'll both be sorta short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup I'm the other writer call me *life* cause that's my name, but yeah I wrote this chapter for *glitch* and we hope you like it 
> 
> *life*

Think about it?

*Sans* 

(At the park/coffee shop)

5….4....3...2...1 ok Papyrus has been quiet for too long, looking over his shoulder he saw him talking to some human female. “better not be messing with him” he mumbled to himself, some annoying humans liked to play with his brothers kindness, those were the worst kind of scumbags. He decided to listen before going over there and breaking them up, “ MAKE THEM MORE SPECTACULAR…” and he also caught “they sure are..”good. Seeing that you weren't a threat he went back to dozing off under the snow sculptures. 

“BROTHER LET US GO WARM UP BEFORE WE HEAD OUT TO UNDYNE’S”

“sure… uh we can go to the coffeeshop get some’tin to drink”

He got up walking to the small shop, seeing the same woman in the window deciding to ignore it. When they entered he took a long whiff of air, smelt like coffee and books “nice”. Pap still going on about snow *even though we've already seen it*, but joining in on the conversation anyways. The monster at the counter greeted them by name, since everyone knew both the skelebros. Ringing the bell next to her for someone else's order, lucky them it was you approaching with a small smile *bet it was fake*. Unlike Sans, Papyrus was a little more… social, most humans couldn't stand him and he was the same why try to change it. A small conversation and a pun *or a few*, later she was gone and their order was ready. When they turned around to find a seat he saw everyone shuffle or cover the seat that was unoccupied next to them.

“greedy bastards” 

he said under his breath so pap wouldn't hear.

Seeming uncomfortable Papyrus shifted in his feet, taking another look around suddenly perking up a bit.

“SANS I HAVE AN IDEA”

And with that Papyrus grabbed him and practically dragged him to that human females seat, not even taking a second to ask they just sat down all buddy-buddy like. She looked surprised, he was ready to hear some half baked excuse to kick them out the seat, but it never came… instead she… smiled a real one at both of them even scooting over some more to let them in. *one of the nice humans* that made him feel a lot better, the caffeine wasn't helping him at all for some reason he still ended up falling asleep to the smell of books and lavender.

Touch….Touch….Tou”AaHhH”

Something went into his eye...eye socket?  
He  
“shit ah man” 

He jumped up covering it from further abuse, looking up to see ____ also horrified. Hearing something that sounded somewhat like an apology, he quickly got up making an excuse to leave.

“ s-kay ah kid..i'll...uh be right back, tell pap I went to the restroom”

Lucky the bathroom was empty *it's not like he needed to actually use it, skeletons didn't have a bladder*, he checked to make sure you didn't put anything in there. Feeling sure nothing was in his skull, he left seeing his brother was standing agreeing it was time to leave. Laughing at pap’s attempt to give the human female his number *not like she will ever call* , he left not even looking back, not even for his wallet. 

(Phone call)

He was working on a new set of codes for alphys, when he heard his brother bounce up the stairs sounding like his own personal marching band. 

“BROTHER LISTEN THAT HUMAN FEMALE AT THE COFFEE SHOP HAS FOUND YOUR WALLET WHAT A SPLENDID COINCIDENCE, HERE”

He took the phone almost skeptical, he already cancelled the credit cards. *why wait two days though*, after negotiating that she should come here he gave her his address already planning something interesting. 

After a while there was a knock on his front door “perfect timing” he had just finished his work. Pulling out a drawer from his desk he reached inside to grab two tacks, throwing them over his shoulder just to see how she would respond. He didn't necessarily hate humans, but he never really trusted them either. He only tolerated the few he had to talk to during the day, and if they were worth it he’d chat but befriending them was a different thing “won’t make that mistake ever again”. Hearing her footsteps he went back to looking at papers on his desk, pretending not to notice her. That was until she practically ran into almost everything in his room, papers everywhere and a tack in her shoe she let out a string of profanities he hoped Pap didn’t hear. After helping her out of his little ‘prank’ pap came into the room. 

“ MS ______ I'VE FINISHED THE SPAGHETTI IT WOULD BE AN HONOR OF YOU WOULD JOIN US”

For once he was into the idea of the human staying, something about her ticked him off just her presence in his house drove him mad she was just begging to be bullied. Let her stay over he’ll show her just what the big bad monster could do, a smile crept on his face just as she looked over *this’ll be fun*.

To Be Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you sinners enjoyed, I know I did they'll be more sin to come cause I'm also writing the next chapter booya 
> 
> *life*


	5. The Day of Sans  (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens (I'm to lazy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we are late, I'll try harderererr.
> 
> From *glitch*

Continuation….

While pap talked about jinks and japes, he would glance at the human once in awhile she had this permanent blush on her face and looked out of it. When Paps finally addressed her, still completely out of it she have a half assed answer. So he decided one last prank would cover it, *yeah* ...but pap probably shouldn't see it so…

“ that's nice and all but bro do you mind getting me another plate, i’m so hungry I feel like I might pasta way over here” 

He wanted, no needed to tease her *just a little fun*. Taking her fork and licking it clean expecting a look of pure disgust, but looking up to see her mesmerized by his tongue her blush obvious. *No way she was actually getting a kick out of this*, he swished tongue to the right her eyes followed to the left even more enraptured. The more he looked at her the more his magic seemed to spark. Just as he gained composure of himself, pap came back “sheesh must be losing it, or some’tm”. They somehow managed to strike up a conversation about Mettaton, along time ago he chose respect paps life choices *even if he was a selfcentered bag of bolts*.

When the conversation turned into her leaving he followed them to the door, as nice as a human as she seemed, he doesn't trust easy.

“better put her straight” he murmured himself. 

When Pap went upstairs he finally had a golden chance, he forced her close practically growling out. 

“listen you seem nice and all but, if you do anything to hurt my bro..”

Making sure he had her full attention he grabbed her face, trying to make the point stick. 

“ i won't hesitate to eat. you .capiche.”

Aside from her seemingly always appearing blush she nodded, she wasn't scared? No she was getting a ride out of this. *what type of sick freak*,he let her go part furious and part interested. If he didn't scare her off completely he hoped she came back, but they usually don't. Which is a good thing “look out for your own kind” some bastard of a human told him. 

“BROTHER”.

“yeah paps”

“I...I REALLY LIKED THAT HUMAN, I HOPE SHE DOES COME AGAIN ONE DAY” 

“heh, for once me to”

“ OH THAT'S SPLENDID NYEH” 

That night he dreamt about a fairy with no face running in a bleak cave, telling him to try and catch her. But he was always to slow never being able to, and when he did get his bones around her she disappeared with a giggle waking him up. 

“what the hell”. 

(Your POV)  
(next day)

Waking up was a drag your alarm clock buzzing in your ear whatever lame new trendy song was hitting the charts. Looking at the monstrosity in the mirror hair and makeup everywhere you sighed, you always washed your makeup off were you that tired? Then it hit you everything that happened, as morning fog drifted away and you were finally awake. You remembered all the things he did to you, not even in a direct way *was he f-flirting, or just trying to mess with you. Did you make him mad or something* “no we're both adults we can settle this”. You tried playing cool until you remembered what he said, this would be a good time to take a nice long cold shower. 

Heading out the door making sure you had all your things, seeing it was clear you left. While walking you had subconsciously taken the shortcut through the park once again. The snow still great and maybe even more sculptures had appeared, meaning that….

“OH MS _____ , HELLO ONCE AGIAN. 

Came a starky skeleton barreling towards you, with a child in his hands. 

“______ IT'S SO NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, PLEASE MEET MY BEST FRIEND FRISK”. 

He then pushed the child in his gloved hands closer, them giving you a small wave. 

“hello n-nice to meet you” 

They flashed a nice smile back, grinning extra hard towards you. You laughed looking back at Papyrus grinning even harder, letting out little nyeh’s. 

“as much as I'd love to hang out with you guys, I have an online meeting to attend sorry. 

“IT'S ALL RIGHT EVERYONE MUST WORK NOW AND THEN, I MYSELF WORK TWO JOBS.

“two, that's sounds complicated what do you do”?

“I'M GLAD YOU ASKED”

He put the child known as ‘frisk’ down striking a pose. Them hiding behind Papyrus copying the same poses he did. You couldn't help but laugh, trying to hide it.

“I PROTECT THE KING AND QUEEN WHEN THEY GO TO OFFICIAL MEETINGS BUT THAT IS RARE, SO I ALSO HELP THE QUEEN WITH HER FLOWER SHOP BUT TODAY I HAVE THE DAY OFF”

“wow impressive, how about after I finish my meeting I'll come and play with you guys eh. 

“OH WOULD YOU THAT WOULD BE MAGNIFICENT, WOULDN'T IT FRISK”?

The child nodded, moving her hands *oh sign language* and Papyrus nodding with her.

“WELL LET ME WALK YOU TO YOUR DESTINATION THEN”.

“No I'm just going to the coffee shop it's not to far, I can make it”. 

“what if I take ya doll”

Your muscles froze and not just because of the weather, he had snuck up on you, feeling like he does that a lot you turned around. The somewhat average high skeleton in his signature clothes, hands is his pocket with a lazy grin. 

“OH THAT WOULD BE GREAT, THEN ME AND FRISK CAN GO BACK TO MAKING SNOW SCULPTURES. 

Then they left once again leaving you and sans alone,*great*.

“Welp let's go doll, I don't like leaving them alone for too long”.

With that he turned and started walking towards the coffee shop, making you try to play catch up after calling for him to slow down, *he's awfully fast for such a big guy*. He stopped and turned to you, giving off an annoyed vibe. 

“wait I can go by myself you don't need to bother, please. 

“Hey, I said I'd do it now be a good girl and let me do my job”. 

He's so..so pushy even when he looks calm he spits venom, and he used those words again even putting emphasis on them. A not so hidden blush appeared on your face making you turn away. 

“Heh you're not good at hiding that, ya know. And it always seems to turn up when I'm near, or do you do that for everyone. 

You couldn't face him, your blush becoming even worse. 

“look at me….I said look at me”

Slowly you faced him his grin even harder, as he licked his canines a growl emitting from him.

“good girl….hmmm if you listen to me this might actually be fun, welp here's your stop. 

When you looked up he was right, you were right at the coffee shop. 

“how”?

But he had already left, not a monster in sight. Dazed you entered the shop forgetting to even order anything you got in the call line. After a long discussion about the new book you finally got sent a copy, your good friend sending a little post it saying “be careful ;)”. Whatever that meant, when you finally got it you realised why. Smut it's top genre was smut great, even the cover was very...um provocative. 

“exactly what I need”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked, my schedule is a little iffy at the moment but at least this one was longer. 
> 
> *hands you the sin and runs* 
> 
> Love *life*


	6. The Day of New Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to finally make your move on Sans, to bad he did as well. You find out more information than you ever wanted in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it took so long mostly because of Netflix though sorry reader but here have this. 
> 
> *small box of smut*
> 
> As an apology hopes you like.
> 
> *life and glitch*

 

 

    You had been spending a lot more time with Papyrus and his friends than you ever intended to. On Monday's and Thursday's you both worked, Tuesday's were make breakfasts days, Followed by long chats in the park on Wednesday's. And on Friday was play day *weekends you worked*, you'd go out with the skelebros,Frisk *who you've come to love*, Undyne a modern day amazon, and Alphys her lovable nerdy girlfriend. After meeting them one by one they became your new friends, your old ones not even bothering to call anymore. And Sans well, he's kept some type of distance between you and him *literally and figuratively*. Anytime we'd sit in a booth, he makes an effort to sit as far away from you as possible, but other times you would catch him trying to get close to you or just plain starring.

 

But today was Friday and the crew was going ice skating, and if you knew sans *which you sorta did* he wouldn't be skating. He'd be sitting out taking pictures or eating, and you planned the perfect trap for him. It's not like he did anything but being avoided does start to hurt after awhile, so you were going to force him to talk whether he likes it or not.  Coincidentally you also put on a bit more makeup than usual, and slipped on your tightest pair of skinny jeans *for no reason of course*. You threw on your coat, declaring yourself sexy and started heading out.

 

sigh “let's do this”

 

(At the skating rink)

 

“AAH AAH ____ I'M DOING IT I AM THE MASTER OF SKATING.”

 

“yeah you're doing it slow down though paps, take it slow”

 

“I AM FASTER THAN EVER BEFORE”

 

“wait…”

 

Too late, he's already gone trying to catch up to Undyne and Alphys. You stopped Frisk coming behind you and patting, the back of your leg.

 

“what's new pussycat”

 

They raised an eyebrow at the new nickname, *not a fan of Tom Jones i see*.

Seeming not to get the reference, you elaborated.

 

“an old singer's song don't worry about it, just asking what you need squirt”

 

They dug their phone out of their pockets giving to you, after giving them a questioning look they pointed past your head. When you turned around you saw Sans sleeping arms behind his head against the wall, registering that they wanted you to give their phone to him you took it.

 

“yeah… sure… but why don’t you just do it yourself”

 

They started skating away giving you a saucy wink, as they went to catch up with the rest of the group. Well you wanted a reason to go over to him, this was as good as any. Once you got off the rink you slunk into the crowd so he wouldn't notice you and try to leave his seat. With all the noise, he couldn't hear you sneak into the seat next to him. Just as you were about to say something….

 

“what's up doll”

 

“how did you know I was here”

 

“I could tell as soon as you got off the rink kid, gotta be slicker than that”

 

“well I...I just came to give you Frisk’s phone”

 

You slammed it down on the table instantly regretting it, he finally opened his eyes narrowing them looking down at the phone and then you *for an awkward amount of time you might add*, until he closed them letting out a sigh.

 

“No you didn't, you needed an excuse to come over here and talk to me didn't you”

 

You blushed embarrassed that he found out about your plan, but as stubborn as you are you weren't going to let him know that. So you tried to play it cool.

 

“n-no Frisk just didn't want to crush their phone if they happened to bust their ass while skating”

 

*real nice job playing it cool, yeah you're as cool as eskimos drinking ice water* he let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his eye socket.

 

“you're doing it again”

 

“....doing what”?

 

Once again magically he was in your personal bubble, eyes dark but voice dripping with an eerie darkness. Grabbing your chin with his pointer finger and his thumb forcing you closer, with your breath stolen from your lungs you could only stare.

 

“ ** _T H A T G O D D A M B L U S H,_** _you don't seem to understand what it does to me so let me explain it to you. Every look every thought that you have of me you seem to have this ‘wanting’ aura. Making it hard to be around you without wanting to bend you over any table I can find and fuck the ever living shit out your brains. Even when I try to distance myself from you, your like a siren always drawing me back in with some type of magic. So I decided why hold back anymore, any chance I get I'll tease and make you suffer till your on your goddamn knees begging me to fuck you raw understand”?_

 

…..Once you learned how to breath again , you sucked in a much needed breath of air. How… what does that even mean.

 

_“close your mouth kid, before I have to stick something…”_

 

_“SANS”_

 

He shot up from his seat surprised at his brothers call, Papyrus had practically ran straight into the divider. Holding on for dear life so he wouldn't fall, any other time you would of laughed but you weren't in the mood.

 

“BROTHER YOU'RE NOT BEING RUDE TO ___ ARE YOU”?

 

*yes, yes he is*

 

“naw, bro we were just talk’in, and **tibia** honest she's quite **humerus** ”.

 

“GOOD IT PLEASES ME TO SEE YOU TWO GETTING ALONG”.

 

And with that he left, leaving the uncomfortable silence here. What did any of that mean, *let's break it down*

 

  1. Sans doesn't hate you.
  2. He wants to fuck you.
  3. He thinks you want to fuck him
  4. He just might fuck you.



 

“ you've been quiet for a long time doll, what about this….. I'll make you a deal k”

 

“....What type of deal”

 

*whatever it is it already sounded sketchy*

 

“oh don't worry doll i think this will benefit both of us”.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you sinners like cliff hangers cause ya got one, give me some advice in the comments.
> 
> *by the way glitch lives to read your comments over and over so leave somethin nice*
> 
> *life*


	7. The Day of New Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an outing with the crew you learn a new lesson that is not to mess with Sans... ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GLOB smut* alert nothin to seroius but ya know be careful  
> *wink*
> 
> *glitch*

 

  


“....What type of deal”

 

*whatever it is it already sounded sketchy*

 

“oh don't worry doll i think this will benefit both of us”.

 

If there was one thing you knew about sans, it was that he was good at getting what he wants *you once watched him trick an officer into giving him his gun just for kicks*. And well right now he wanted you, so you needed to be on high alert.

 

“ok I'm listening”

 

“ listen closely I don't like repeating myself ok doll..”

 

“ can you stop calling me doll”

 

 **_“DON'T_ ** **interrupt me,** **_EVER_ ** **”**

 

His voice silencing any other words you might say, without even trying he's already got you wrapped around his pinky. He stood up somehow towering over you even though he was almost your height.

 

“ _as I was saying, if you agree to be mine I'll let you stay over with me and Paps, not too bad right you can even have your own room”._

 

_Why in the burning pits of hell, would anyone want to do that. Especially after what he just said to you, he has to to have some sort of messed up brain to even think that you would agree to that._

 

 _“_ now why on earth would I do that, when I have a perfectly good apartment”

 

He shrugged his shoulders, why would he offer something you didn't need.

 

_“I'm just say’in, if you ever need it you never know”._

 

“hmhp well thanks for the offer *I'd rather sleep in the road* so courteous you”

 

You said smugly making sure he heard the sarcasm in your voice, and since you were done listening to...whatever this conversation could be called you left, feeling even worse than when you arrived.

 

_“whatever doll I'm not sweat’in the view from here”_

 

Now you knew what his deal was, he was just an asshole with the brain of a horny fratboy great. You never thought of Sans as someone who could be like that, but maybe you didn't know him enough *and now you just don't want to*.

 

“____ I THINK IT IS TIME FOR US TO BE LEAVING”

 

For once Papyrus looked nervous or scared, since skeletons don't have facial muscles you couldn't tell.

 

“umm sure Paps what's the matter”?

 

“WELL I THINK UNDYNE HAS HAD A LITTLE TOO MUCH TO DRINK”

 

He pointed his thumb to a flustered Alphys and Frisk, trying to calm down a drunken Undyne while also trying to get her off the rink. While funny to watch it always pained you to see Papyrus anything but happy *you were a sucker for cute faces*.

 

“yeah I'll drive the van if you can get her in think you can handle that”

 

“OF COURSE IT IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO WHOM YOU ARE TALKING TO”

 

And he was off managing pick both her Frisk and Alphys up while in roller skates. You stood there hands on your hips, astounded by his strength.

 

“impressive”

 

And before you could go tell Sans we were leaving you felt a cold hand fondle your ass. You turned around ready to knock the daylights out of whoever had the balls to… it was Sans and his cocky grin.

 

_“hmm softer than I expected”_

 

As he walked out the door to the van, *he has to pay*, when everyone else was ready to leave you saw Sans in his signature relaxed pose drinking a drink leaning against the car. Oh how revenge was sweet, so you took out the car keys and pressed the car alarm. The reaction you got out of him was worth almost laughing to death and dying right on the spot. He shot soda right out of his nostrils *don't know how* and all over himself, making everyone laugh _._

 

_“ha ha real funny doll”_

 

You gave him your best sarcastic sad voice.

 

“aww and here I thought you liked pranks sans”

 

“YES BROTHER YOU HAVE BEEN FULLY AND UTTERLY PRANKED BY ___”

 

“y-yeah even frisk said it w-was a good one heh”

 

When you looked in the rear view mirror, you saw frisk giving you a thumbs up, and Sans mumbling to himself *you mentally high fived yourself”.

 

“yo that's great an all but can we stop at the skelebros house I don't think I can make it”

 

Undyne grabbed her stomach, trying to hold back a heave.

 

“I SUGGEST YOU STEP ON IT, TORIEL WON'T BE HAPPY IF ONE OF US PUKES IN HER CAR… AGAIN”.

 

“again?...Got it”

 

So you speed up and tried to avoid any stop lights, making it just close enough for Undyne to puke in Papyrus’s daisies. You parked the van and everyone went inside, Papyrus laid her down on the couch while Alphys sat besides her.

 

“sorry guys shouldn't have ‘hic’ drank so much”

 

“OH JUST TRY NOT TO DO IT AGAIN, NOW I'LL TRY TO MAKE YOU A MEAL TO HELP YOU FEEL BETTER”

 

Frisk signed that they also wanted to help, jumping onto Papyrus, as they left to the kitchen.

 

“ _okay me and ___ will go upstairs to see if we can find some monster medicine in the cabinets”_

 

What, why did he need you to go with him, from what he said today being alone with Sans probably **not** a good idea.

 

“ _just in case I can't reach some’tin”_

 

His smile said otherwise, right when you were about to protest Undyne let out a sickening groan that made you stomach curl right before she vomited into the bucket near her.

 

“fine… lead the way bone-for-brains”

 

“ _hah you got it”_

 

And with that he lead you to the bathroom upstairs, you being careful of every move he makes. When you got their you made sure he went in first standing closer to the door.

 

_“right there in the top shelf see, in the purple label”_

 

When you tried to grab it your hand was caught, the grip on it hard. The door slamming and locking without him even touching it, you were turned around so that your butt was on the counter. With Sans in the middle of your legs so you couldn't close them, and with him holding both your hands against the counter so you couldn't push him off.

 

“S-sans what are you doing… let me go you overgrown...”

 

“ ** _hush you weren't told to speak”_ **

 

The  usual butterflies in your stomach now replaced by hornets, as his face came closer. And to make matters worse your blush had traveled to your ears, as Sans ran his face on your body taking in deep breaths*weird*.

 

“ _how is it that you always smell so..._ **_delicious hmm intoxicating_ ** ”

 

Not responding he let out a deep laugh, his stare full of some type of primal hunger,as he opened his mouth and put it near the crook of your neck. Getting to the point where you couldn't tell the difference between his heat and yours, his tongue felt like lava as he dragged it across your neck. Involuntarily you let out a low whimper catching his attention.

 

“ _heh that was a cute sound, I want to hear more come from that filthy mouth of yours”_

 

He bit down on your ear not hard enough to draw blood, but just enough to tease turns out he is a man of his word after all.

 

 _“now I want you to answer me, and every time you don't I'll make this worse for you_ **_understand_ ** _”_

 

_You gave a small nod_

 

 _“good, now did you think that little_ **_prank_ ** _you did earlier was a nice thing to do hmm”_

 

_He dragged his hands to your hips and kept running them up and down your sides, how he knew that was your weak spot you had no clue. You couldn't even think clear enough to answer his dumb question._

 

**_“answer me”_ **

 

He bit down slightly in your collar bone, while squeezing your hips just hard enough it might leave a mark *you hoped it did*.

 

“n-noo mmmhp”

 

You moaned trying to keep some of your sanity, but your blood was on fire along with a lot of other places. Now you were panting tongue on the tip of your lips, and to make matters worse he the growling in your ear making you even wetter.

 

“ _right so you get punished, like the little slut you are”_

 

You couldn't focus anymore his touch driving you mad, sparking every particle in your skin until you felt like you were gonna burn.

 

“ _ah look at you, panting like a bitch in heat so cute…. it would be a shame if I just_ **_stopped_ ** _”_

 

And like that his hands were off you, bringing you back to harsh reality once more. As much as you wanted to deny it, on the inside you were begging him not to stop, to comeback and finish what he started. But instead you just sat there looking dumbfounded and lost, the red on you face diminishing slowly.

 

_“as I told you ‘until your begging on your knees for me to fuck you so get used to being left there high and dry…. but I guess in your case low and wet”_

 

And then he left laughing, walked out the door leaving you like this alone.

 

“asshole”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayo hoped you liked I had a fun time writing it, *if you know what I mean* 
> 
> *even more winks*
> 
> Sorry if there are some typos I try. 
> 
> *life*


	8. The Day of Bad Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well all there is to say is a lot of shit happens 
> 
> Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys... I try to feels 
> 
> I don't know how to though.
> 
> Feels

 

 

 

After taking a minute or two to straighten yourself up, you headed back downstairs. The food was done and set on the table, and Papyrus was once again carrying Undyne to the table. A wide selection of different vegetables, all put together to make any type of salad you wanted. Tagging along with a light bubbly wine,*and for Undyne an ice water*, exactly what you needed something to forget what just happened. So you sat as far away from Sans as possible, without it looking suspicious of course. Once the meal was done Undyne had already sobered up a bit, apparently alcohol burns through monsters faster than humans. As for you, well too much bubbly ocean wine **can** hurt.

 

“ok I think I need to go home now”

 

You stood up feeling a little light headed, but other than that you felt fine.

 

“ARE YOU SURE ___ YOU COULD ALWAYS STAY HERE, BESIDES I THINK YOU'VE HAD A LITTLE TOO MUCH”

 

Your brain drew red flags at the thought of staying here, making up an excuse and leaving quietly.

 

“n-no I'm fine really but I have, a meeting in the morning so I um really have to go”

 

You tried to seem nonchalant finally succeeding, hoping to go lie down as quickly as possible.

 

“y-yeah paps I have a class t-tommorow, and undyne needs some more rest”

 

“HeY I ain't no punk, but if you wooses want to call it quits fine with me”

 

Great everyone wanted to go home even Frisk wanted out, nice you made the mistake of looking towards Sans direction. Only to see him dozed off on the couch *fucking bastard*, while everyone was leaving to the van you *in a drunken rage* took out the small bottle of perfume from your purse unscrewed the top and poured it on him. He didn't even wake up *what was it he always said oh right*.

 

“get dunked on”

 

Then you ran out the door making sure to lock it and jump in the van,making a hasty exit. While you sat down your fuzzy mind went over everything that happened tonight, from teaching Papyrus how to skate to getting groped by a pervy skelehand. Even with everything that happened most likely the most memorable night ever, hell you'd go far enough to say it was the best night ever *or maybe it was just the alcohol talking*.

 

“hehe”

 

The van stopped as the everyone in the car took a gasp, your eyes closed in a drunken half sleep so you didn't see what the big woop was about.

 

“UM _____  YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE THIS”

 

Papyrus voice sounded strained, you were worried so you opened your eye's. It wasn't him you should have been worried about.

 

**Flames. Screams. Gas. Crying. Protective Suits. Yellow Tape.**

 

The distance from the car to the burning apartment door was short, blocked by only the men in mask.

 

**“Lady this building is on lockdown no entrance, HEY”**

 

“MY STUFF, PLEASE LET ME GET MY PICTURES THEY CAN'T BURN PLEASE”

 

Something hard and sturdy grabbed you by your sides, pulling you off the man even kicking and screaming wouldn't release their grip.

 

“___ PLEASE HOLD STILL YOU'LL JUST HURT YOURSELF”

 

“yeah, calm down kid ouch”!

 

Once you stopped squirming you actually took a look around everything slowed down, as you keyed in on what was happening. You could hear another person screaming, well monster it was Muffet.

 

“ _please nooo you're going to kill them, they don't deserve this”_

Her spiders, she cares very deeply for them, won't let anybody even step on the little guys. She was crying, that must hurt really bad you don't see and of them on her like they usually are. Meaning that…

 

“___  HEY ___  CAN YOU HEAR ME”?

 

Another lady Ms. Taylor if your right, was swinging her purse at Muffet screaming terrible things at her blaming her for the fire. Her poor oldest son holding her back while she balled and yelled hysterically.

 

“Yo punk can you hear us, come’on answer”

 

Other families holding their belongings and loved ones, sitting on the curb tired.  Oh god the place was spinning or were you, man were you going to vomit you hated vomiting.

 

**_Darkness_ **

 

Papyrus’s POC

 

Poor ____ .

 

She had just jumped out the car, surprisingly fast for someone who was drunk about a minute ago. We saw her run right into a guard, not even knocking him down *we should work on that for training*. But right now we needed to pull her off of this guard, so I parked the car excellently and rushed to her side. To be honest while she was very light, she liked to squirm a lot so holding her was tough. Once she looked like she was calm we let her go, but she just stood there blanked face it was kinda creepy.

  


“___  HEY ___  CAN YOU HEAR ME”?

 

Nothing just a blank stare, and heavy breathing this looked bad.

  


“Yo punk can you hear us, come’on answer”

 

Still nothing I was about to call for help, from an emergency human right when Frisk signed for me to catch her. Which turned out to be helpfull advice, as for ___ had what humans say ‘passed out’. Luckily Sans had just arrived he is always reliable *when he's not being lazy of course*.

 

 _“yo frisk she gonna be ok_ ”

 

 **She signed back:** “i think _she is just in shock for now, can you let her stay at your place”?_

 

_“yeah why not, hand her here”_

 

Then like he usually does he teleported back home with the human, *how does he know that it safe to do that, with another person* oh well scold him when i get home for now.

 

“ALRIGHT TONIGHT HAS BEEN QUITE TIRING SO LET'S GET HOME SHALL WE”

 

Sans POV

 

_“never seen her look so bad”_

 

_He rubbed his neck as he, magically tucked her into the guest bed. Letting out a sigh as he bent down looking over her body to make sure she wasn't hurt *of course*._

 

_“better safe than sorry”_

 

_He placed his hand in her chest, healing her. She let out a cute sigh as if already feeling better._

 

_“at least you won't have a headache in the morning sweet cheeks”._

 

_Her soft snores relaxing him more than any other magic could, as his hand cupped her small cheek. *so this is what she looks like when she feels calm huh, why can't I see this face all the time. I adore it. I adore her.* he heard the front door open, pulling his hand away walking out the room._

 

_“looks like i have to get you back for the perfume later huh doll”_

 

_As he closed the door once agian talking to himself._

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glitch is busy so me aka *life* will be writing from now until later so 
> 
> Hi.


	9. The Day of New Homes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK some stuff happens along with some passive aggressiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell I have not been here in a while sup bitches, life is back and writing for you.

The Day of Change ‘sorta’

 

“toooo hott mmmh”

 

Whatever was on you it was way too stuffy and hot, and there seemed to be a lot of it. Oh must be covers, but your covers were never this soft. 

 

“cough...cough”

 

Great now you needed water, you were going to get up but something about this place seemed weird. 

 

“oh crap”

 

Right this isn't YOUR place, your place burnt down along with all your belongings. You couldn't groan loud enough, how were you live without all your stuff matter of fact where. And oh man your eyes started to water up, as you remembered what happened.

 

“poor Muffet ‘sniff’ and her spiders to” 

 

Right in the middle of your pity party you heard a loud bang, followed by soft yelling.

 

“SANS BE CAREFUL, ___ WOULD NOT LIKE IT WE BRUISED HER STUFF ANY MORE THAN WHAT THEY ARE”

 

“ _ heh sorry bro, but to  _ **_patella_ ** _ the truth it was really heavy” _

 

“UGH IF YOU HAVE TIME FOR PUNS THEN YOU HAVE TIME TO CARRY MORE STUFF IN”

 

_ “you got it bro _ ”

 

How was it that no matter what, Papyrus would always be optimistic. You vaguely remember kicking him and Undyne during your struggle to get to your burning apartment, you got to remember to apologize to them for sure. 

 

“Welp better get this show in the road”

 

When you got out of the incredibly hot bed, you noticed no aches, headaches or signs of stress at all weird usually you wouldn't be able to get up due to pain, but now you felt mildly alright except for the emotional pain in your chest but other than that you were fine. You blamed it on the bed and walked into the hallway, following the incredibly loud voices to both the skelebros. They seemed to be struggling to carry your couch in, they were actually carrying YOUR stuff in. 

 

“ OH ___, DID WE WAKE YOU”

 

“ _ morn’in doll” _

 

“OH hey guys… no you didn't wake me… but what are you doing”?

 

“WELL WE THOUGHT SINCE YOU ARE GOING TO START LIVING HERE, YOU WOULD LIKE SOME OF YOUR STUFF”.

 

“ _ uuhh pap you ruined the surprise” _

 

_ “OH PHOOWIE” _

 

“what, wait like live here like  _ here, here  _ in this miniature mansion, there's no way I could do that”

 

While the offer was tempting, there was absolutely no way you could mooch off of the skelebros. It just wouldn't feel right, you were raised to make and stand your own ground. 

 

“ _ yes you can, and you will”  _

 

Sans plopped down onto the couch leaning his head back so he could see you on top of the stairs. No way were you going to let him talk you out of this, you didn't need charity *and he wasn't the only one that could be stubborn*. 

 

“hmhp while the offer is nice I'll have to decline, I can find a place of my own”

 

But for some reason, he just wouldn't back down. 

 

“ _ in under twenty-four hours, good luck just room with us we have plenty of space you can use, and also it’s not a request” _

 

_ “ _ I said no, Sans”

 

“ _ and I said yes”  _

 

Then began the glaring match, with both of you giving heated stares to the other. Each one trying to bend and break the other person, and then you remembered something, something fairly important.

 

“heh you don't control me”

 

And then you left going back to the room you woke up in, actually taking a look around it. The way the glass door let in the sunlight, just perfectly enough that you didn't need to turn on the light at all. You also noticed that the room had it's own bathroom *sweet*. A pretty bare bathroom but it had some stuff, like a toothbrush, towel, washcloth and a note from Papyrus. 

 

_ This is for you  _

_ To keep clean with  _

_ Please enjoy. _

 

_ Papyrus. _

 

If Papyrus could get anymore sweeter he'd be a health code violation, that just makes me wonder how in the hell is he and Sans related it just doesn't make any sense. Oh well at least now you can brush your teeth, turning on the water you just happened to remember the last time you were in contact with a bathroom counter, *how warm your skin felt, the way his bones*....*  **no** you need to go away bad thoughts NOW*. Oh man if he was mad about the soda, think about how pissed he’d feel about the perfume and the fact that you just totally blew him off.

 

“mmh I wonder what he’d do to me this time”

 

You nearly gagged on your toothbrush, *why in the hell did I say that*. He's really gotten under my skin, and it's getting worst by the second. You need to leave and possibly avoid Sans in the future, but... that would also mean leaving Papyrus to. Leading to never hanging with everyone again, and honestly that would suck. You finished cleaning up and you looked slightly less worse than before so that's good, and well you couldn't hide here forever. So you silently headed down stairs, in hopes of 

 

  1. Avoiding sans 
  2. Finding your phone 
  3. And getting some food 



 

Hopefully you could do all three, your plan immediately squashed when you saw Sans in the fridge *there goes 1 and 3*. Best thing to do is to ignore him and grab your phone on the kitchen counter, you already knew sneaking wouldn't work so instead you just walked into the living room calm and collected. You spotted your phone on the kitchen table, in which Sans wasn't facing it so getting it and leaving as fast as possible was the new mission. 

 

**Walk. Walk. Grab phone. Shit.**

 

How does he manage to always...appear out of thin air like that, how did he even…

 

_ “whatcha doin there doll” _

 

He was mad, well more than mad he was straight pissed, and the scary part was that he was trying to hide it. His usual fake grin now replaced with something a lot darker and sinister, his even colder hand squeezing yours in a death grip. 

 

“ i...I wanted to get m-my phone” 

 

He was doing that weird staring thing again, where it looks like he's staring right through you looking into your very being *wish he'd stop*. 

 

“ _ uhh sure, listen if paps needs me tell’im i’m outside” _

 

Then he just let go, very weird for someone who looked like they wanted to rip your head off a few seconds ago. Something had to be wrong it was not like Sans to just let something go like that, maybe it's some type of mind game *well whatever it is, it could help you understand him a lot more*. You checked your phone to see if anyone called not even an email nor a notification , well since you had nothing better to do. 

 

“hey Sans, c-can we talk"?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well next chapter will be in SanPOV so there is something to look forward to.


	10. The Day Shit Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary in Sans point of veiw somewhat the same thing that happened in the other one but with sans. 
> 
>  
> 
> Plus part 1 of shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glitch is back but they are working on the smut part, so this will be here I can understand if you skip it so I'll be uploading 3 chapters back to back.
> 
> Oh and I'll edit it later.

**Sans POV**

  
  


Well shit, what was I supposed to do now. Sleeping beauty was out cold, and paps wasn't home yet plus he wasn't answering phone. Right before I was about to call him again he bust through the door, almost denting it...again. And from the looks of it he looked like he had robbed a woman's clothing shop, he was carrying a lot of outfits that i hoped weren't for him. 

 

“BROTHER I HAVE A WONDERFUL IDEA” 

 

“ _ if it's to reorganize your closet, I don't think these colors  _ **_suit_ ** _ you bro” _

 

“NO SILLY BONES, THESE ARE FOR ___ SHE'LL HAVE TO CHANGE WHEN SHE GETS UP”

 

“ _ how do you know these will fit her”? _

 

I picked up a skimpy looking tight dress, that looked like it would barely cover that fine ass of hers, dropping it immediately. Pap put all the clothes he bought her on the couch striking his signature pose *man my brother is so cool*. 

 

“BECAUSE LIKE THE GREAT FRIEND I AM I PAID ATTENTION WHILE HER AND UNDYNE SHOPPED, I KNOW ALL OF HER THREE SIZES ‘whatever those are’ GO AHEAD ASK ME”

 

As much as I want to know I'd much rather find out for myself, blushing a little he helped pick up the clothes his brother dropped. 

 

“ _ so what's this magnificent idea of yours pap” _

 

“OH RIGHT WELL ME, FRISK AND ALPHYS THINK THAT FOR THE TIME BEING ___ SHOULD STAY HERE,  SINCE HER APARTMENT IS NOT IN LIVABLE CONDITIONS. 

 

 I don't think she'd want to stay here, mostly because of me but how was he supposed to tell pap that. 

 

“ _ I mean, don't hold your breath pap she might not want to stay here”  _

 

He shrugged, not wanting to give his bro’s hopes up _.  _ But he's seen how much she hates being taken care of, hell she wouldn't let anyone even pay for her meal without putting up a fight. Strong willed, powerful and full of fight, how they became friends he had no idea. 

 

“OH NONSENSE I AM GREAT AT USING THE POWER OF PERSUASION” 

 

He let out a small laugh, somewhat hopeful that she would somewhat stay. 

 

_ “ya know what I hope she does, but for now let's sleep I'm tired” _

 

“BROTHER YOU ARE ALWAYS TIRED”

 

“ _ yeah guess you could say my…” _

 

“DON'T YOU DARE”

 

_ “energy is  _ **_bone dry_ ** ”

 

“ARGH GOODNIGHT SANS”

 

Pap stormed upstairs in an angry huff, if there was one thing he loved to do, it was to tell his bro some puns *he knew pap loved them*. And since it was about 2 in the morning he better be heading to bed, or he wouldn’t wake up till about noon and Papyrus hated that. 

 

“heh gotta love’em”

 

That night Sans couldn't sleep, he could feel your soul thumping about in the room right next to his. It wasn't making any sounds or anything, but just the feeling of it being near him was enough to keep him awake. He might regret this but he got up anyways, silently sneaking into yours just so he could feel your soul a little bit better. And before he knew it he was sitting right next to your bed drifting off, to the soft drum like sound. 

 

“mmh  shit ” 

 

He actually slept in here, good thing she didn't wake up yet or he would have a hard time explaining this. She's a really deep sleeper apparently, which for him was good.  He let his mind wander for a bit, and throughout all his thoughts the one that stood out the most…

 

**_*touch her, take her._ ** **_Own her_ ** **_*_ **

 

And as much as he wanted to hear her moan and whimper under him, he could take one look at her soul and see she was in a very bad state, so he promised himself not to lay a finger on her until she was in good spirits. But if she left he wouldn't get to see her smile, or her laugh, or hear her soul in his sleep, he knew it seemed selfish but goddamn it he just couldn't let her go. Maybe if he'd stop being such a jackass every time they talked she wouldn't hate him as much….maybe he should do something nice for her. 

 

“yeah”

 

And with that he went to go find Papyrus, the next couple of hours were filled with Sans sneaking in and out of ___’s apartment, finding semi-burnt stuff and taking it to their place. At least she’d like to have a few of her items, even if they were a little messed up. He heard from some of her neighbours that some old lady saw one of Muffets spiders in her living room and thought it would be smart to throw a lit candle at it and run. It was just a spider, and from the sound of it everyone was used to seeing them they practically lived there cleaning, keeping other bugs away, and helping fix things *don't know how but yeah*. Distracted by his own thoughts he had dropped the books he was carrying.

 

“SANS BE CAREFUL, ___ WOULD NOT LIKE IT WE BRUISED HER STUFF ANY MORE THAN WHAT THEY ARE”  
  
  
  
“ _heh sorry bro, but to_ ** _patella_** _the truth it was really heavy”_  
  
  
  
“UGH IF YOU HAVE TIME FOR PUNS THEN YOU HAVE TIME TO CARRY MORE STUFF IN”  
  
  
  
_“you got it bro ”_

 

And then he saw her, she was always cute but compared to when she just wakes up, nothing can beat that her hair messy and frizzy, her eyes only half open, the air of sleep still surrounding her *weird yeah but he loved it*.

OH ___, DID WE WAKE YOU”  
  
  
  
“ morn’in doll”  
  
  
  
“OH hey guys… no you didn't wake me… but what are you doing”?  
  
  
  
“WELL WE THOUGHT SINCE YOU ARE GOING TO START LIVING HERE, YOU WOULD LIKE SOME OF YOUR STUFF”.

 

  
Dammit pap.  
  
  
“ uuhh pap you ruined the surprise”  
  
  
  
“OH PHOOWIE”  
  
  
  
“what, wait like live here like here, here in this miniature mansion, there's no way I could do that” 

 

Oh no no no, she was not going to back out of this one, it was already pretty much decided that she was. 

 

_ “yes you can, and you will” _

 

But as always one of us was always stubborn, and this time it was both. Knowing this would be tiring he sat down.

 

“hmhp while the offer is nice I'll have to decline, I can find a place of my own”

 

So he decided instead of forcing using facts would be a better tactic, in persuading her to stay.

 

_“in under twenty-four hours, good luck just room with us we have plenty of space you can use, and also it’s not a request”_  
  
  
“ I said no, Sans”  
  
  
“ _and I said yes_ ”  
  


  
He could tell she was going to break, feeling  that he had already won that was until this unsettling smile grew on her face making him a tad nervous. 

 

_ “heh you don't control me” _

 

Then she left walked out the room knowing just how pissed he would be that, for some reason he had lost. Oh how he’d like to fuck all that disobedience out of her, to punish her for even thinking about saying those words to him. His magic swirled angrily around for awhile, luckily paps had went to grab more things, wouldn't want him to see him like this *OH he couldn't wait until she was his*.  

 

After awhile he decided staying in the house wasn't the best idea, and told ___ he was going outside. If she was going to hate him so be it, probably deserved it anyhow. The new plan was to try to stay away, until his instincts calmed down because whenever she was near they'd go nuts. And well let's just say his plan didn't work, cause as soon as he left you came out as well. 

“hey Sans, c-can we talk"?

 

He took a swig of ketchup, and sighed.

 

_ “sure, doll about what”? _

 

“Well about...us well about you”

 

That's when he almost choked he knew he would need more ketchup for this, being sober would probably make whatever's coming even worse.

 

_ “ yay my favorite subject” _

 

He said sarcastically, she went quiet for a long time looked like she couldn't think of anything. 

 

_ “ok how about this” _

 

He got up a little too fast wobbling *too much ketchup*, he went to the kitchen and grabbed some beers and a stronger ketchup. It would be easier to talk if they were both drunk right? Yeah probably. When he got back out she was sitting, the sun shining perfectly on her hair making her look even more beautiful than ever… he's going to need a lot more ketchup. He handed her the beer, and she took it reluctantly not sure of it. 

 

“I need something to open this with”

 

She smiled raising her eyebrow, there was that brilliant smile. 

 

_ “here let me have it” _

 

He took the bottle and opened his mouth, if he used his canines he could open it easily the only problem was the horrible metallic taste. When he handed her back the beer she gave him this amazed look, before taking a long swig after. 

 

“not gonna lie, that was really cool”

 

_ “I always love to show you something  _ **_brew_ ** _ ” _

 

“oh man that was bad, but don't think you can get out this situation with bad puns”

 

“come’on didn't you know that alcohol is technically a solution”

 

He gave a wink, and she laughed downing her drink even further. 

 

“ok wise guy time to talk…. are you ok”

 

_ “shouldn't I be asking you that question” _

 

He gave her an empathetic look trying to get the topic away from himself, luckily it worked.

“yeah I'll bounce back in no time, believe it or not it's happen to me before and at least this time I got some of my stuff back”

  
She flashed me a smile ME, to say the least I was a bit happy and by the look at her soul she was actually...happy too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT in the next chapter along with semi drunk sans, also glitch is back so they'll update a lot more than I did ;3


	11. The Day of confusing lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we said smutty smut smut. 
> 
> Your welcome

 

**Readers POV**

 

After a lot of beers and three containers of ketchup later, Sans and you were giggling your asses off in the backyard.

 

“I want to thank you a lots for ‘hic’ letting me stay here and uh getting my stuff...Sans”

 

_“pphhhff of course I'd let you stay, your ass makes this house look ten times better, plus I asked you too._

 

He opened another beer with his teeth for you, and once again your curiosity got the best of you. You pounced onto Sans with all your wobbly grace, and pride his mouth open feeling his teeth.

 

“ok how-how does this thing work, like you have no organs to-to eat soooo”?

He let out a weird growl making his teeth vibrate, he tried to close it but you wouldn't let him.

 

“weeeiird”

 

Let's just say whenever you're drunk your actions get a lot more...daring,  even your language filter goes down. You let his mouth go sitting back down laughing, your usual laugh now a bit more high pitched. After calming down your hazy mind started to think, spinning the few gears that weren't stopped by alcohol. You took a long look at Sans, who was currently guzzling down another ketchup bottle.

 

“heh that's right you-you did ask me to stay here… the exact night my apartment mysteriously burnt down”.

 

You could see his bones stiffen, and his full attention resting on you as his voice went down an octave.

 

_“ and so…”_

 

“all I'm saying is that well…. It's quite a mighty coincidence, to happen in the same night”

 

You clenched your teeth something you would only do if you were really mad, and apparently so was he his fist remained closed in and angry lock. Of course in your  angry drunk mind you went straight to blaming him without giving it a second thought. You both stood up trying to stand your ground, once again standing in a battle of strength.

 

**_“now why in the hell would I do that”_ **

 

“so I c-could stay here as your little eye-candy, and keep your kinky fantasies company.”

 

_“ that's-that's stupid some old lady with a candle and a death wish started the fire”_

 

“ **I call bullshit** ”

 

**_“are you calling me a liar”_ **

 

“Well the words didn't come out my mouth, but if the fits shoe”

 

*keep in mind you were still drunk*

 

**_“kid you're looking for a B A D  T I M E”_ **

 

in an instant his pupils faded into nothing, as his figure became even larger and scarier. He slowly moved towards you as you backed up, hitting the deck wall and unfortunately it was the only part that wasn't lit with the porch light. Once he got close enough to you, his smell illuminated your nostrils It didn't stink but boy was it strong. He smelled of ketchup and a chalky must, he slammed his arms next to your head encasing you in him. Since you were basically trapped your blush thought it would be a great time to appear, you looked at the ground hoping to shrink all the confidence you had now gone. Your breathing a lot harder than before, as his fingers came to your chin lifting it up so you would look at him but you refused to open your eyes.

 

_“look at me”_

 

You opened them slightly being meet with his bright blue tongue and a chilling laugh, as he brought it closer licking your lips repeatedly until they opened enough for him to slip it into your mouth. The size immediately filling it, claiming dominance over the kiss. He pulled away leaving you panting, your knees buckling right when he caught you and pressed you up against the wall even further.

 

_“Well shit falling for me already huh doll”_

 

“ ***pant*** fuck ***pant*** you ”

 

_“I mean_ **_if you insist_ ** _”_

 

You tried to push him back even if a little, but that only resulted in him being able to grab both your wrist and pin them above your head. His teeth were bared and his face scrunched up in pure animalistic rage as he growled, you could feel his heavy breath near you as he once again took in your smell.

 

_“ you don't know how long I wanted you”_

 

He used his other hand to grab your waist and grind against you, the coil in your stomach tightening at his words.

 

_“for you to be mine, to melt into my hands with a single touch ahhh”_

 

You couldn't help but squirm, biting your lip to keep quiet. As much as you wanted to hate it you couldn't, his touch was like electricity his words like fire and every breath of his only making you want this more *you hoped it was the alcohol talking*.

 

_“ listen, what if I said I was so hungry for your flesh and lost in thoughts of you that i couldn't think of anything else but devouring and fucking you so hard everytime I set eyes on you”_

 

_“what would you say to that hmm”?_

 

He looked at you, he wanted an answer an actual answer to that. Your mouth dry but the crease between your legs wet, and threw your drunk and horny stupor you said…

 

“ I’d say you have it pretty bad for me”

 

His once scary face going completely blank, his *lids*? blinking rapidly until he let out a sudden burst of laughter shocking even you. He swiped his under eye wiping away a fake tear, calming down and letting out a content sigh.

 

“ _yeah you've gotten under my skin, and that's saying something”_

 

He then came even closer, surrounding you in a suffocating hug squeezing kinda tight. Holding you there for quite a long time…

 

“S-sans”?

 

_“don't get off track darling I still have a_ **_bone_ ** _to pick with you”_

 

He took that moment to grind against you, showing of the hard bulge in his shorts.

 

“w-what hah that was soo baaahh”

 

He had sunk his teeth into the side of your neck mid sentence, making you moan in surprise. He kept them deep enough that they wouldn't draw blood but they got the point across.

 

_“stay still”_

 

In an instant you were in Sans room laying on his bed, you've seen him teleport but have never went with him. He was at the end of the bed watching you, with some some sort of predatory gaze. The lights in his eyes nothing but pinpricks staring at you, mentally undressing you. To be honest his stare wasn't helping your blush, increasing it drastically.

 

“umm Sans you're staring”

 

It felt weird to be embarrassed, but his large figure standing in front of you was very intimidating. His eye flashing a brilliant blue and yellow, until it settled on becoming a beautiful blue flame that lit the room in a blue hue. To say the least it was magnificent, he got onto the bed making sure to keep eye contact the whole time.

 

_“I know I just want to slowly, unwrap this gift that was given to me”_

 

“OH man that was cheesy”

 

_“Well it doesn't get any_ **_cheddar_ ** _then this doll”_

 

You laughed his jokes somewhat calming you down, that was until he grabbed your ankles and pulled you to the end of the bed. Your ass centimeters away from his crotch, as he held your legs firmly admiring them. You wore tall cat socks with your usual pair of Jean shorts and a fake jersey, your fashion sense wasn't really the best but you always wore what made you feel comfortable no matter your size. But right now you wished you could hurry up and not be wearing anything, as he took the time to feel every patch of skin on your legs not even touching any of your core places. He laughed skipping over your mid region and going directly towards your hips and higher, what made this slow and tantalising process even worse was the shit eating grin he had while doing it.

 

“Sssaannss”

 

_“heh yes kitten do you need something”_

 

He pulled your socks off to punctuate his point, *yes I NEED something, I need you to stop toying with me* oh god….he had won. He wanted you under him and begging for a fuck, and that's what he got.

 

“clever bastard”

 

He smirked at you before biting your inner thigh, making you tilt your head back and moan.

 

_“watch your language”_

 

He growled licking at the spot, oh so now language was the problem. But if it could make him do that again, you'd say a thousand curse words. Then you had an idea, instead of begging why not just bait him until he gives in instead.

 

_“don't even think about it sweet cheeks”_

 

How did he…? Didn't matter still gonna do it.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about Sans”

 

He seemed to get what you were doing giving a snide chuckle.

 

_“i'm tellin ya it's not going to work”_

 

In the position you were both in your other foot was able to reach his shorts, trailing your toes directly on his pelvis bone. He let out a noticeable shiver making you smile, he was trying to hide it but you could definitely start to see a blue-ish bulge in his pants. *so cute*

 

_“you're playin a dangerous game doll and let me tell you now,_ **_you're not going win_ ** _”_

 

“how do you know that hmm”?

 

That just seemed to egg him on even more, as he bent down at the edge of the bed, placing his face directly in front of your slightly wet cunt, All while the buttons on your short were magically undoing themselves, then dragging both it and your underwear off stashing them in his pocket.

 

_“cause I have I trick up my sleeve, well more in my mouth”_

 

After rolling your eyes at his terrible joke, it dawned on you that even with his magic   tongue and dick does he know how females work?

 

“hey Sans you do know what you're doing right”?

 

“ _oh trust me I'm pretty sure I've got the hang of_ **_clit_ ** _”_

 

You were about to groan in protest when, he dragged the flat part of his tongue across your pussy. Let's say you were more than happy to receive it, your eyes rolling into your head at the single contact.

 

_“now let's see how much you can take before your screaming hmm”_

 

Before you could even question it, he was face deep inside of you. The thickness of his tongue of your tight walls was enough to almost make you come right then and there, you gripped the sheets hard trying not to scream his name.

 

He pulled out slowly watching your expression intensely, when he saw you struggling to keep quiet you could feel the vibrations of his laugh in you, causing your back to arch.

 

_“oh you like that”?_

 

_He pushed his slimy tongue back in growling making you finally moan out, you couldn't hold them in any more it felt to good *fuck having morals you're too corrupted already*_

 

“goddamn it sans go fasterrraAHH”

He bit your other thigh giving a slightly louder growl, as a warning.

 

_“what was that i couldn't hear you”_

 

“SansgoFASTER”

 

_“hmm what's the magic word”_

 

“PLEASE SANS TONGUE FUCK ME ALREADY”

 

_“heh as you wish”_

 

He wrapped his hands around your thighs and finally went in, you didn't know how to describe a monster tongue but all you had to really say was that it was a ‘magical’ experience. It could twist and turn in way too many angles to describe, feeling it reach spots you thought it could never reach. You felt him try to pull out but you forced his skull right back, so close to cumming you started babbling for him not to stop.

 

“SANSSANSANSSNNSNAANNS”

 

His fingers found his way to your clit making sure, to look at your face before pinching it.

 

“aaaAAHh”

 

He didn't stop until he knew you were spent too tired to even look at his asshole of a smile, at his so called accomplishment yeah well jokes on him you fell right to sleep in a matter of seconds leaving him “hanging”.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
8

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  


 


	12. The Day of Bed Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up next to a skeleton, and while they can't hold a note they sure can hold a grudge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa it's been awhile, im lazy heres a bit more smut. And I put all of my kinks into it, so enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> *glitch*

 

***you can't breath***

***something heavy is on you***

***it's an arm a skeleton arm***

***holy shit it's heavy***

  


“Sans..guhh move your arm”

 

“mmmmmh”

 

He turned over wrapping himself over you, smothering you once again , as he locked his grip so you couldn't get out.

 

“really Sans come on”

 

You tried squirming, that did nothing but manage to turn you around to face him, his lids were shut but he was only half asleep. Now you could smell his shirt *great* it wreaked of ketchup, liquor and sweat. He was still in his clothes while you slept half naked in his bed, you looked up to see him slowly falling back to sleep.

 

“Sans get up uhh”

 

If you could just get his arm to move, but it wouldn't budge. Maybe if you tickled him but where the hell are you supposed to tickle a skeleton, he doesn't have a nerve system. * might as well give it a shot*, you touched his femur no you rubbed your feet against his not even a twitch. So you touched the only area your hands could reach, his spine and let's just say he didn't not like it.

 

“huh… fuuuucckk”

 

He moaned very loudly, his hot breath hitting your head. Once he realized what happened, he quickly backed up off the bed making a loud ‘thumhp’ when he hit the ground. He sat up eye blazing blue, as he looked around the room for danger. Once he calmed down he blinked the once brilliant blue flame now gone, his pitch black sockets now on you.

 

**_“not funny doll”_ **

 

You couldn't help but laugh, he fell straight on his ass right after letting out that embarrassingly loud moan.

 

“holy shit. .hah..*wheeze*..wh-what was that”

 

He stood up fixing his shirt, even though he was facing away you could still see a tinge of blue on his cheek bones. Making you laugh even more, your sides starting to hurt after awhile forcing you to calm down.

 

“ok..ok wooo, so Mr. Sensitive are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to do it again”

 

_“i don't have to tell you anything”_

 

He layed back onto the bed resting his hands behind his head, in a relaxed position letting out a long sigh.

After a lot of awkward silence you realized you should probably leave, sans got what he wanted he probably doesn't want you here anymore. You took a long look at his room, one thing you could say was that it was a mess, clothes everywhere ketchup bottles on the floor and you weren't sure but you think you saw something move.

 

“gross… Sans can I have my clothes, I don't think papyrus would like it if I walked around partly nude”

 

He opened one of his eyes, the pupil looking you up and down making you nervous.

 

_“who said you could leave, huh”_

“wh-what”?

 

_“I don't like repeating myself”_

 

His tone giving off a warning, what in the hell was his problem shouldn't he be all happy he finally got what he wanted. *If anything, I should be the one who's pissed*, how dare he.

 

“what's up your ass”

 

_“watch your language”_

 

“are you going to talk to me, or lay there and lecture me”

 

_“hmm one does sound more interesting than the other”_

 

He gave off his signature asshole smile, feeling happy knowing that he could rile you up in a meer seconds.

 

“Sans I'm serious”

 

_“hi serious nice to meet you”_

 

“NOT FUNNY”

 

_“alright alright your clothes are on the desk”_

 

He just stared at you, his smirk unwavering. He knew why you couldn't move off the bed, if you got up he'd have a full view of your ass. Probably make some fun remark and make your blush even worse.

 

“c-can you pass them to me”

 

You stuck your hand towards him, while the other was pulling your shirt down.

 

_“why don't you reach over me and get them”_

 

If this was his idea of a joke, like all his other ones it wasn't funny. But on the other hand you really needed your pants, so it was either your pants or your pride.

 

*oh well fuck it*

 

You climbed over him to reach for your pants, about to grab them when a heavy pressure on your chest dragged you down so your chest was slammed into his legs. The angle making your ass stick out, you wanted to turn your head towards the blue glowing bag of shit, but found you couldn't move.

 

“SANS WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU..”

 

**‘WHACK’**

 

‘ **WHACK** ’

 

You couldn't finish your sentence due to a very hard skeleton hand, swinging down to smack your ass TWICE. You had to bite down on your lip, just so you wouldn't scream. You tried to move, but that got you nothing but another smack.

 

“wh-hat are you doing”

 

He chuckled the deep laugh his bones vibrating against your skin, as his hand rubbed your probably bruised cheeks.

 

_“someone got a lot quieter, oh and isn't that cute you're blushing, don't tell me you actually like this”?_

 

oh god you do, scratch that you LOVE it, the sharp sting when his bony hand meets skin, the tingling pain that last for just a few more seconds when he does, if you could rub your thighs together you would. The heat in your stomach rising, but you couldn't let him know that.  

 

“y-yeah being hit by a hard ass skeleton hand just so happens to be what I dream about”

**Two more hits**

 

_“well, this is your punishment your not supposed to enjoy it”_

 

“what for bossy bones”?

 

**Another**

 

_“for being selfish, and cumming before your master”_

 

Now that took you by surprise,  your blush becoming even worse as you accidentally let out an embarrassing whine.

 

“I never agreed to that”!

 

**Three smacks**

 

_“you didn't have to, your body tells me everything. For instance right now…”_

 

He trailed his fingers, down the back of your thighs slipping them into your already dripping cunt rubbing his fingers up and down your slit, moaning at the oh so wanted contact. He pulled them away a slimy string of your juice staying connected then soon snapping, as he dragged them in front of your face.

 

_“it's telling me you really do like being treated like the little slut you are”_

 

That shit grin permanently plastered on his face radiated arragance, you could feel his hands roaming your body as you were forced to look down. Your breath shallow

As you tried to stay sane, but holy shit did he know how to push your buttons.

 

 _“now if your_ **_obedient_ ** _your punishment will be over quickly, but if you decide not to listen_ **_you'll have a bad time_ ** _do you understand”_

 

Your mind way to dazed to answer, so instead you just nodded.

 

_“good, now start counting”_

  


“....one…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it, give me some ideas for the next smut filled chapter I'd really appreciate it. 
> 
> *glitch*


	13. The Day of Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to go out to play for once, and meet a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly we are pretty early with this one mostley cause it's short but oh well enjoy
> 
> *life*

      It's been a week since you and Sans “strange” encounter, and since then looking for a place had became even harder. Whether the place be too expensive or just really shitty in general, and with Papyrus and Sans both just telling you to stay it's getting harder to think of reasons why not to. 

       There would only be one small problem, well not even small more on the lines of big,bony and annoying. Sans, any chance he gets he’d decide it would be better spent messing with you. Like for instance when stole all your underwear and wouldn't give them back until you called him “master”, or when he kept touching you in the movie theater when you and the gang went to see Suicide Squad *Undyne loved it*. All in all he was being a pain in the ass, figuratively and literally, his little habit of smacking your cheeks any time you were distracted was also very…. Annoying. Well today you had had enough, he can't always just think things will go his way no no no, it was payback time. 

 

You put on your tightest shirt, the black tank top that practically hid nothing. And your shortest pair of short shorts, making sure to put on the slutiest of makeup for an extra hit. 

 

“this better work, I shaved my legs for this shit”

 

You told Papyrus you were going on a date, but in all reality you were going out with your gay friend michael for a girl's night out. You knew Sans was down stairs as he always was at this time of day, sipping ketchup while working on his laptop doing who knows what. He'd have to see you at least once before you walked out the door, you gave yourself one last look and headed down. Papyrus was in the kitchen *perfect*, you swung your small purse over your shoulder and started to strut. 

 

“oooh papy can you help me put this necklace on it’s too hard” 

 

“OH I'D BE GLAD TO….”

 

Once he turned around you could've swore you saw nonexistent eyes fall out their sockets, Good you thought worked on one let's try the other.  

 

“UMM OF COURSE” 

 

You strut up to him holding the necklace out, for him. The sound of your heels clicking onto the floor getting Sans attention just not enough to turn him around. 

 

“thanks papy, your so helpful” 

 

“WHY THANK YOU, AND YOU LOOK VERY UM NICE TONIGHT WHERE WILL YOU BE GOING” 

 

“oh I'm just going to see an old friend” 

 

Not even a flinch 

 

“OH WOWIE THAT SOUNDS GREAT, IT IS ALWAY NICE TO SEE OLD AND NEW FRIENDS”

 

his innocent smile almost piercing your heart  _ almost.  _ As he went back into the kitchen you leaned over the breakfast bar, your ass full face to Sans direction. 

 

“yeah I haven't seen him for a long time, it was nice of him to invite me on a date” 

 

“WOWIE”

 

**_“what”_ **

 

There it is the star of the show, now let's play him off. 

 

“yeah wasn't that sweet of him, he’s coming to pick me up” 

 

Lying he was already outside, plus he already knew the plan. 

 

“THAT IS GREAT ____,  SINCE I'VE ONLY EVER SEEN YOU IN THE HOUSE I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK YOU HAD NO FRIENDS” 

 

ok, ouch Papyrus that stung. 

 

Just when you were about to turn around to address Sans, you were grabbed by your hips and swung to face him. The already thin lights in his sockets, now looking up and down at your skimpy outfit. 

 

_ “heheheh you're not going out in that outfit are ya”?  _

 

_ You never understood how but he was always, able to move his face to make expressions, and right now he was able to mold his face into a  _ ferocious _ smile.  _

 

“um that's why I'm wearing it” 

 

_ “like hell you are, go change in fact just don't go at all” _

 

You had to scoff at that, he really thought you were going to listen to him this time ha. You stood a little taller so that you were right in front of where his ears would be. 

 

“aww is someone jealous hmm”?

 

**_“you're walking on thin ice here girly”_ **

 

You gave him a nice long smirk, before pulling out of his grasp and slowly walking backwards to the door. But not leaving before you uttered his least favorite phrase. 

 

“heh you don't control me” 

 

…………………………..

 

After a very long and talkative drive with Michael you finally made it to to the bar, only to find out he had taken you to a gay bar “great”. So while he went to find his flavor of the night, you sat in the corner table drinking some drink called “bottom bueque” finding the whole atmosphere annoying. At least no one was bothering you so you went on to check your emails, reading through them when a man came barreling into the seat, knocking your drink over in the process. 

 

“WOAH what the!!”

 

“sorry sorry let me just hide here”

 

He said in a whispered, tone you were about to yell at him for ruining your outfit. When you saw some very feminine man run by calling for some david, with putting two and two together you guessed this guy is david. When he thought the threat had dissapeared he sat back up, still panting but at least now focusing on you.

 

“WOW I am so sorry, listen I'll pay for your outfit to be cleaned I'll even buy you another drink” 

 

He scrambled for his wallet, but you just shook your head. 

 

“you don't have to do any of that, how about you humor me and tell me what all that was about”

 

You pointed to the shiny man in a rainbow tutu ordering drinks at the bar, who was chasing him throughout the club. 

 

“it's a long story…”

 

“eh I've got time” 

 

You took a long sip of water, as he let out a sigh. 

 

“okay it started when…..”

 

…………………………………………………

  
  


Turns out he was actually very interesting and funny and very unlucky, it seems his friend took him here without knowing what it was and he got left, attacked and stranded. You both ended up having some more drinks and exchanged stories, he was a part time pharmacist while he also focused on studying to become a dentist. 

 

(Shitty banter)

 

“...so I tell the guy no you can't have an entire family share a toothbrush, and i swear his eyeballs almost fell out his head”

 

“oh man, hah I couldn't imagine seeing the size of his mouth gross”

 

As you downed your fifth drink, you could see micheal heading over here with the intense fire of a volcano.

 

**“let's go”**

 

“wait, give me your number” 

 

He through his phone at you, fortunately you caught it and started typing. 

 

“promise you'll pick up” 

 

He had this man version of puppy eyes, somewhat working the strings on your soul. If you thought clearly about it he was good company, plus not bad looking either. 

 

Well why not. 

 

“promise”. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A promise huh.


	14. The Day Papyrus Taught You Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in the kitchen a person can be wise. 
> 
> It some shit just read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi g-hHOLY SHIT I'M LATE, woah got writers block so took a break probably should have told you guys sorry.

Another reason you will always love Papyrus is because of how innocent and loving he is, for some reason being the complete opposite of his brother. He even helped explain monster magic, which is what happened during you(r) and Sans…. um encounter. Explaining why you wanted to know was the hard part, you made some half ass lie and tried to focus on the question. 

 

“WELL YES HYPOTHETICALLY I COULD USE MAGIC ON YOUR SOUL, BUT I DOUBT I WOULD NEED TO”

 

“thanks pap, that's very comforting to know”

 

You gave him a fake smile, and continued to help make dinner. Today pap saw a recipe for seafood gumbo and wanted your help making some, just as your phone rang you heard the front door open. You picked it up with your clean hand placing it between your shoulder and ear, just as Sans had walked into the room. 

 

**David:** “....hey what are you doing tonight!!!!!”

 

It was David you and him have been hanging out a lot more, some type of form of dating. 

 

_ “yo pap I got the beans from Undyne on my way here, it's in the trunk”  _

 

“OH GOODIE” 

 

_ “yeah, but I'm  _ **_bone tired_ ** _ think you can go get it” _

 

“BROTHER  ARE YOU JUST TO LAZY TO GET THEM?” 

 

“shhh I'm on the phone” 

 

_ “...who's she talkin to??” _

 

“SANS ARE YOU BLIND, SHE'S TALKING TO DAVID _ ”  _

 

_ “who??”  _

 

“HER NEW BOY TOY”

 

Oh god please Papyrus let's not describe him as a “boy toy”.

 

_ “oh yea, well you should go get it before the beans start cookin”  _

 

“SANS THE BEANS AREN'T GOING TO COOK JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE IN A HOT CAR” 

 

_ “I don't know paps it's probably  _ **_bean_ ** _ done before”  _

“UGH” 

 

With all his different jobs Sans had kept busy, meaning he had less time to bother you. But every now and then he’d catch you off guard, and manage to scare you or something dumb like that. But for some reason he has been very calm about the whole David thing, and anytime you mentioned him Sans would get that know-it-all grin on his face, to be honest it was starting to piss you off. 

 

As soon as pap was out the kitchen, Sans had snuck his arms around your hips his skull rubbing on your lower back. 

 

_ “aww was daddy not paying enough attention to you, is that why you went off to your ‘boy toy’ heh”  _

 

You swatted at him away with a hot spoon, going back to talk on the phone. 

 

“ yeah that sounds great do you want me to drive there, or can you pick me up?”

 

**David:** “I can but I mi…”

 

You couldn't hear him due to something strange running up your shorts, whatever it is it was was slimy,long, and wrapping around your entire lower body very slowly. 

 

“sans fuck off” 

 

_ “hmm what was that, daddy couldn't hear you. You might want to speak a  _ **_up_ ** _ ”  _

 

Whatever was crawling up your legs, suddenly tightened, causing you to whimper into the phone. 

 

**David:** “whoa you okay?”

 

That asshole was doing this to humiliate you. 

 

“y...yeah so tonight at eight right?” 

 

**David:** “um yeah so see yah?” 

 

“ok…”

 

You hung up slamming your phone down in irritation, just as what you guessed Sans magic had reached your chest, wrapping around you squeezing just enough to make you squeak.

 

_ “aww done talking to your  _ **_boy toy_ ** _ , it was so cute the way you tried to hide your sexy voice just to be polite. Which means you haven't gotten anywhere…”  _

 

“SANS ONE OF THE BAGS HAD A HOLE IN THEM, SO YOU MIGHT WANT TO CHECK YOUR CAR JUST TO BE SAFE” 

 

Slowly his magic retreated off your skin, agonizingly slow you might add. You had to cover your mouth just to keep from making any weird sounds as they disappeared. 

 

_ “heh oh well call me when you've gotten over your boy toy Derrick”  _

 

Making an asshole of an exit, leaving you once again feeling mentally exhausted. 

 

“it's David!!!!” 

 

But he had already zapped to some other place, his blue flash coming and fading.  

 

“ThAt Asshole”  

 

You slammed the spoon down causing some of the soup to splatter on you. As a very confused papyrus walked in, setting down the very large bag of beans. 

 

“___ I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE PROBLEM IS BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT TYPE OF LANGUAGE WILL NOT FIX ANYTHING”

 

You let out a heavy sigh, trying to wipe off the stain on your shirt, Mumbling things to try to stay calm.

 

“WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME YOUR PROBLEM, AND MAYBE WE CAN FIX IT”

 

As much as you wanted to tell him that the problem was his brain dead brother, and the only solution would involve a lot of duct tape and a dark hole you just didn't have it in you to say it. 

 

“thanks pap, but I think I can handle it”

 

You gave him a smile, trying to brush it off. But today papyrus just wasn't having it, you were about to leave the kitchen when a gloved hand touched your shoulder. 

 

“___ I'm not as naive as everyone thinks i am, I do know a lot of what goes on. And as much as I try to stay out of it, if Sans is really bothering you I'll talk to him alright”

 

You have never actually seen papyrus, so….serious he really wanted to look out for you,another reason why you will always love Papyrus. 

 

“I really appreciate that pap…. thanks I can always rely on you” 

 

“OF COURSE, YOU CAN ALWAYS TALK TO ME, I MAY NOT HAVE EARS BUT I AM A GREAT LISTENER NEH” 

 

“ heh Pap was that a joke?”

 

You gave him a sly smile, knowing how much he “said” he hated jokes.

 

“NO Y-YOU ARE WRONG, I-I MUST TEND TO MY GARDEN EXCUSE ME”

 

He ran out the room even forgetting his apron was on. 

 

As you mulled over what papyrus said and realized, the problem isn't just one way you are also part of why you and Sans go off at each other. He'd pull some prank on you, while you plan the next one at him and you end up angry. If it was really bothering you then why didn't you ever do something to stop it, like just talk to him. 

 

“yeah next time, I see him I'll fix this” 

 

_ Time skip mother fuckers _

 

You finished getting dressed, put on something simple and was walking down the hallway when you heard something shuffle in Sans room. You knocked to see if he was in there but no one answered, strange but you just chalked it up to the fact he was sleeping. 

 

Oh well. 

 

David was outside (and late), so you wrote the address on a sticky note and left, The silent house seeming strange. 

 

**David** “alright are you ready to party!!!”

 

“no I came in here to buy illegal goldfish, let's go drummer boy” 

 

**David** “dang join one rock band get labelled for life huh”

 

“yep” 

 

On the way you talked about what to and what never to do at a party, but to you David seemed a little off. He seemed distracted mentally, and when you asked him about it he said it was his job getting him down who knows maybe we both needed this party. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well but I don't know when the next chapter will be out but hopefully I won't do a shit of a job on it. Unlike this one.


	15. The Day of Regretted Nights (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Davey go to a little party, it'll be fun right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah miss, me this chapter is mega short cause I missed you guys so much. 
> 
> Life and Glitch

_ Shitty banter  _

 

“so you won't eat fried fish”

 

**“yes”**

 

“but you would eat a whole deep fried snake?” 

 

**“yeperoooni”**

 

“you realize that makes no sense right”

 

**“doesn't have to”**

 

“your so weird”

 

**“yeah you love it though, aanndd we are here”**

  
  


We pulled up to a house party, and not the very civilised kind. The type you see in movies about colleges, with all the frat boys and red drinking cups. You weren't one to shy away from a party, but this place looked a little sketchy. 

 

“hey Dave I think…”

 

**“oh shit look it's Tyler, the king of beer pong”**

 

He went up to greet the dread headed man, who smelled of pure sex and alcohol. He looked you over with what seemed like a predatory gaze *nothing like sans* ugh shut it brain, all in all he and this place made you sick. 

 

**“man this is my girlfriend ___”**

 

“ so this is the girl you been tellin me about, you caught a nice one man. Yo if you ever get tired with Dave the dull call me”

 

“wow thanks”

 

You said sarcastically, not going anywhere near the hand he held out. 

 

**“nice man real charming, anyways is Derrick here?”**

 

“Yeah he's in the basement you got to see the ass on his sister”

 

**“dude that's gross, but I will go see him the old idiot needs a dose of dave. Oh you don't mind if I see’em right babe?”**

 

“actually I wou…”

 

**“woah”**

 

Then you were left there David was being dragged of to who knows where, by his who knows how drunk friend while you stood there at a party you didn't want to be at. It had been forty five minutes with you just standing alone, with every guy in the house trying to hit on you like one after the other. You wanted to go home you had had enough, but you sadly needed a ride which was David. So time to find him and curse him out, then leave got it. 

 

Another hour of searching for his sorry ass and you were about to walk home *Pap wouldn't be up at this time, and no way in hell were you going to call Sans*. One more look in the basement then you're out of this hell hole, as your heels clicked down the steps you really wish you wouldn’t have, don't think you were prepared to see what was down there. You should have just left.

 

**_You should have left._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohno is that a cliff hanger is see, yes it is man your ships *get it*.


	16. The Day of Regretted Nights (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well some love and scary sans, along with some well desirved dunking on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have an idea put a bone pun for sans and well put it in the story.

**That asshole**

**was fucking another girl**

**Right on the pool table**

**In the middle of the room**

**Then had the nerve to ask**

**IF YOU WANTED TO JOIN.**

 

You threw your drink at him, and whoever had the nerve to be under him. Fuck it you'll walk better than having to see him ever again. What an unlucky day for you and the bastard who decided to grab your ass. You breaking his nose only lessened the pain in your chest a little, and increased the pain on your hand.

 

Oh shit everyone is looking at you.

 

The room is doing that spinning thing.

 

You feel sick don't pass out not again.

 

You can't feel your pulse.

 

Then suddenly you're outside being rocked told it's going to be okay, as your stomach empties itself on some poor saps roses. You stop to sit down as someone holds you, your hair is wrapped up and you can see your heels being held by someone. Thank God for this person, you turn to see Sans but he doesn't have his usual asshole grin this time it's traded for a worried frown.

 

“ssssnaaannnsss”

 

Great you're slurring, you curl in on yourself not wanting to look anymore pathetic. The loud music still playing behind you but not as loudly, your picked up and held bridal style. Your protest going unheard he was taking you to his car, in your sad rage you tried to squirm out of his grip. That doing nothing compared to Sans bony grip, him letting out little annoyed growls.

 

“sans I can walk...put me down”

 

“ _no”_

 

The comment making him hold you even tighter, you forgot how warm sans was and how it made you sleepy so fast. The warmth soon faded as he put you in the passenger seat of his car, you tried to get out but one very pissed skeleton was blocking you.

 

_“___….”_

 

“I don't want to hear it sans”

 

* you shouldn't take your anger out on him* fuck I know that.

 

**“wait up ___”**

 

Oh great David was running to the car, his pants up but his fly down he wasn't even wearing a shirt. You didn't want to hear what he wanted to say, so you curled deeper into the car. Sans also hearing David, grew this malicious grin something sinister was about to happen, his bones cracked as his form seemed to grow larger. He moved from blocking your veiw, as he took off his jacket and wrapped you in it.

 

 

**_“stay here”_ **

 

Like you could move he had you mentally glued to the seat, so instead you held on to the soft comfort of his jacket trying to sink into the fabric. Not caring anymore.

 

* * *

  
  


_“so buddy of mine care to explain what that was about”_

 

He nodded his head to ___  who was currently on the brink of crying.

 

**“none your business bone boy, I got this she's just overreacting”**

*wow almost forgot how much this guy was an asshole, ugh he reeks of sex but not of ___. It's starting to make sense, just looking at him pisses me off. I tried to let her do what she wanted but this guy was just wrong from the start, hmm what should I do.*

 

**“are you just going fucking stand there, move ya monster fuck”**

 

_“heh your real funny, alright I've made my decision”_

 

**“what the fuck are you talking about move”**

 

He tried to push past me, but I grabbed him by the neck just the fact that he was near ___ pisses me off **how I'd love to just crush him hear’em scream like the pathetic little shrimp he is, maybe I'll fogive him after he's broken a few bones.**

 

**“h-heey let me go man”**

 

 **_“_ ** _listen ya worthless bag of flesh, you hurt_ **_my human_ ** _, so now you get punished…. five days in the void should do hmm”_

 

I ripped open a space right under his feet making him dangle above the dark hole. He started screaming good he does have feelings other than lust. Dropping the the sap like trash I closed it up before anyone else could see, he has a good chance of survivng if he's lucky.

  


After getting my magic under control I headed back to the car, she looked up at me her eyes watery and cheeks stained the tears strolling down her face. It made him want to rip every single muscle off the guy, but he grit his teeth and tryed to stay calm.

 

“sweetcheeks”

 

Her lips quivered trying not to vocalize her pain,

 

**I hate seeing her cry.**

 

* * *

 

He came back to the car once agian stopping to lean in and look at you, you wanted to go home and sleep but the words couldn't come out. Once the tears started they wouldn't stop, you lowered your head but his bony fingers caught your chin making you look at him. He brought his head close to yours, licking away the tears.

 

“heh gross”

 

His smile was back, as he used the hand on your chin to pull you into a toothy kiss. His face surprisingly soft as you let him, it was warm and relaxing, your eyelids couldn't stay open Sans pulled away. Small blue lights surrounded you dragging you deeper into sleep, he was using magic on you fuck.

 

“sans”

 

_“goodnight”_

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I get a tumblr? Also think you can figure out who wrote this chapter? 
> 
> Life or Glitch pick one and write it down in the comments.


	17. The Day of too much sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last night's tragedy, you decided to spend the night and day with sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm late, sorryI'm a lazy monster fucker. Here is some fluff I think.

     You don't remember getting home, or in Sans’ bed either. Once again you were tangled in the heavy skeleton not able to get out, and not having the energy to do so you just sighed and layed there. You tried to recall last night but only remembered bits and pieces, oh and I lot of David. 

 

“ugh sans hey”

 

You tried to squirm maybe if you jiggle hard enough, he'll wake up no ok let's try touching his spine again. Just as your were reaching for it he let out a small growl, like when you try to touch a dog's toy type of growl. When you tried again out came an even cuter growl, oh god was Sans….. cute?

 

One of his eyes opened revealing the small pupil that was trained on you, he sighed knowing your soul still had that graceful airy light to it, meaning you haven't changed a bit. 

 

_ “you've got a lot of backbone tryin to pull a stunt like that sweetheart” _

 

Air blowing through his teeth as he spoke, cuddling you even closer to the point where you were feeling squished. 

 

“heh let go, you're squishing meee”

 

_ “liar humans are naturally squishy” _

 

He slipped his hands around your body nuzzling into your neck, tickling you just enough I make you laugh. 

 

_ “hah I always want to hear you laugh, always. I hate the way you sound when you cry” _

 

“...sans…”

 

_ “I mean it ___ if someone, anyone ever makes you cry again I'll rip them into shreds ya hear”  _

 

You felt something shift in Sans, like he was different oh man had you really been that stupid this entire time. You spent so much time hating him for the little things you forgot about the big things. What if…..

 

“s-sans”

 

_ “hmm” _

 

“would you…. I don't know umm for some reason actually umm...like me”?

 

He popped his head up his blue blush giving you your answer, your face catching fire at the thought. 

 

_ “y-you don't have to say anything” _

 

“sans i..”

 

just as you were wishing a bus would just come and end you, your lovely friend papyrus bust through the door crying.

 

“OH _-____ I'M SO SORRY FOR FOR ENCOURAGING YOU TO DATE SUCH AN AWFUL PERSON. 

 

He landed on the bed with you and Sans, squeezing the last  breath out your lungs. His faces streaked with tryed tears, as he hugged both you and sans. 

 

“pap? It's alright really it's bound to happen sometimes right?”

 

You look to sans for encouragement, but he's already asleep. So you went for rubbing the back of his skull for comfort.

 

“really it's alright, it's not your fault”

 

“NEGH YES IT IS”

 

You rub his head some more until he calmed down enough to speak. 

 

“pap?”

 

“I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU, ___ I PROMISE”

 

he stood up striking his signature pose, his scarf waving in the wind as he planted his hand on his hips. 

 

“you really don't have to do that pap, really all a girl needs is some time to….”

 

*honestly what did you need.. you felt some what sad, angry disappointed but none of it really fazed you. It was kinda like an empty-ish? feeling you didn't know. Then the so called asleep skeleton you were partly lying on, sat up and wrapped his arms around you his large body over shadowing you as he held your form close. 

 

_“pap_ _what I think she needs most is some more sleep hmm”_

 

He lazily slumped his form over you, as he purred in contentment. A nap does sound good, but so did everything at the moment, you looked at the time 10:12 AM. You could fit in a couple more hours of sleep, then when you wake up you could wallow in self pity sounds great. 

 

“yanno a few more minutes of sleep would be great wake me up, at 11 pap then we could go to the mall and hang out okay”

 

He smiled his heroic figure going slack, as he told us the dangers of being lazy then left. You tried sitting up to leave but were held down by a very clingy skeleton. 

 

“sans what are you doing?”

 

_ “hmm sleep here” _

 

He was half asleep, probably just wanted something to cuddle with. With a blush on your face you decided to entertain him for once, and laid back down. 

 

“alright you big cat, no funny business got it”

 

_ “I can hear you  _ **_purr_ ** _ fectly” _

 

You sigh, of course he would make a pun he always finds the wrong time to be funny. You wrap your arms around his head and scratching the higher part of his neck, which in turn made him purr loudly vibrating the bed,you couldn't help but laugh as you both managed to fall asleep. 

 

\--

 

You woke up at 3 PM! The alarm clock silent as you sat up not believing you had slept for almost an entire day. 

 

“SANS YOU ASSHOLE”

 

You swiped the pillow from under sans head, making him wake up uncomfortable. 

 

_ “huh what” _

 

He flipped over to lay on his back exhaling hard, then looking at you. You glared at him pushing the clock into his chest, he took it giving it a look before saying.

 

_ “Is it  _ **_time_ ** _ to wake up already _ ”

 

He gave his signature asshole smile knowing what he did, you threw his pillow right back at him hitting him right in his stupid grin. 

 

“pap was supposed to wake me up what happened?” 

 

_ “Well he tried but you looked so comfy, i told him don’t bother”  _

 

He tried to wrap you in his arms again, but you jumped up from the bed which wasn’t smart because all your muscles were sore. You sighed not looking at Sans, instead you focused on why you had only underclothes on.  

 

_ “your other clothes smelled to much like other humans”  _

 

“so that gave you permission to take them off!!” 

 

_ “I don't know why ya gettin so worked up about it, not like i haven't seen it before….or tasted it” _

 

He punctuated his point by licking the front of his teeth, snickering at the thought. You blushed in anger and embarrassment, wondering if you should just throw something else at him just to wipe that dumb grin off his face. 

 

“well glad you found it funny”

 

You stole one of the shirts from his closet, hoping it was clean. As he watched your body move and contort the muscles loosen and tighten over and over, he could watch you for days. Just as you were going to storm out his room the lock on the door turned baby blue, he wasn't going to let you go without a fight. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get you should go read, my other story sugar and salt if you like fluff.


	18. Sans Thought Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought sans was weird already, your gonna love this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, happy holidays to all my loyal readers. As a gift you get two chapters this week. I'll post later on so keep an eye out mya.

Damn he wouldn't be this tired, if it wasn't for that walking bag of shit he sent through the void. Ripping a hole in the spacetime continuum, takes a lot out of a guy these days. But being able to sleep with ___ makes it all worth it, if only she knew.

 

_“you don't think I'd let you leave without giving me a reward would ya toots”_

 

“a reward for what! For what making me sleep in late congratuFUCKINGLations”

 

He could easily tell she wasn't that angry, whenever she's really angry her face would turn this beautiful shade of red and her cheeks would puff out. She was so cute when she was angry, but he's too tired to tease her right now.

 

_“fine suit yourself”_

 

“ahg, open the door”

 

_“nope”_

 

“i'm starving and if i don't eat i'll die”

 

_“it takes a lot more time for a human to die from starvation”_

 

“OH well aren't you just a smartie pants”

 

 _“it's just in my_ **_genes_ ** _”_

 

“har har, what will it take for you to open the door hmm”

 

_“a kiss”_

 

“a what?”

 

_“I. Want. A. Kiss”_

*and a little more but that can wait*

 

“that's all, anything more and I'll start breaking bones got it”

 

_“as cool as that sounds, I'll behave promise”_

 

I give her my hand as she walks over slowly, who knew a little kiss would get her riled up like this. *Ah my mate is sooo cute*

 

“y-you promise?”

 

* **so cute, so mine***

 

_“yes promise”_

 

As I lay back I pull her over to straddle me, using just a small bit of magic to soften the ridges on my bones. Her blush turning a soft pink, as I massage her thighs. *they're so soft and meaty ,how could anyone not want to touch them.*

 

“Sans, hands to yourself”

 

_“ mmm say my name again”_

 

“ hah alright sans wash the dishes, sans pick up your dirty clothes, sans make sure you….”

 

_“alright I get it c’mere”_

 

She knelt down to kiss his… teeth, her lips soft and melting into his rigid bone. He couldn't hold it just a little taste should be alright, he slid his tongue in her warm mouth hearing all of the cute noises she let out made his soul vibrate.

 

“tthhaaannss”

 

Oh right, he let her pull away leaving a slimy string of saliva connecting them then snapping. She sat on him breathing heavily for a while, to embarrassed to look him in the eyes. He was always a man of his word, he unlocked door making it fly open.

 

_“welp sweetcheeks, I'm a man of my word”_

 

He slapped her ass, snapping her out of a lustful daze. She huffed and climbed off of him, about to leave when she turned around and called him an asshole then stomped away.

 

_“you know it babe”_

 

He called back not caring if she actually heard him or not, he tried to recall what she felt like from memory. Her skin, her gaze, her taste, his soul could barely take waiting any longer. He'd have to make her his and only his….

~~**_Tie her up and..._ ** ~~

 

~~**_Cut off her limbs so…._ ** ~~

~~Put her in a cage….~~

 

 **_*_ ** _FUCK_ **_*_ **

This was getting out of hand, he can't screw this up like all the others.

 

**_NOT AGAIN._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy, I love putting my weirdness onto pages makes life a little easier. so see ya next chap.


	19. The Day of New Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You found something of sans, which is rare so why not explore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late but I was pent up so I couldn't think right, surprise in the next chapter.

            It had been a week, and sans had only gotten clingier. Sneaking into your bed at night, or lying on you any chance he got. It's not like he would do anything weird, “just want to be near you” is what he said. But today he wouldn't even let you stand alone in the kitchen, he just sat there half asleep watching you with his default facial expresion. So when you finally got out the house, you had to practically drag him off of you just to hang out with Michael, Who in fact gave you some much needed advice.

 

M: “sooo did you fuck him”

 

Silence

 

M: “im going to take that as a yes”

 

“it was just once alright”

 

M: “hey that's enough for the “clingy types”, one date and there practically in love forever”

 

“speaking from experience, mister I still stalk my ex”

 

M: “oh hush up, that was a long time ago, and this isn't about me this is about your little whatever with bone boy. Listen If I were you I'd test him”

 

“test him how?” 

 

M: “ like I'd know, you're smart figure something out”

 

“wow thanks for the help”

 

M: “anytime now, since i helped you have to pay for lunch”

 

“like hell I will”

 

\----

 

“Papyrus, Sans I'm home”

 

Nothing, you went upstairs to see a blue ball of bones lying in your bed, but this time he had headphones on. You would've let him sleep if it weren't for the pair of underwear in his hands, you prayed he hadn't done what you thought he did. But decided you didn't want to know, so you took the underwear and threw it in the dirty clothes bucket not even caring if they were clean. 

 

*what to do, what to do* 

 

You looked at the wire connected to his headphones, noticed it lead to his pocket you pulled out his phone. 

 

*don't think I've ever seen his phone before, didn't even know he owned one*

 

You turned it on, the background on the lock screen a picture of you, pap and the gang. When you swiped you found it had a passcode, this made trying to get into it even more interesting. You couldn't think of anything that would fit, could've just given up but where's the fun in that.

 

So you called Papyrus, trying to ask him without actually asking was hard but not impossible. In the end all you got was “I don't know something about birthday gotta go”

 

That meant it was a date, six numbers and a birthday. Which made no sense because monsters didn't celebrate birthdays *they lived too long*, and the only thing that made sense was yours, or the official date that monsters came out the mountains. But why would San's use your birthday you never told him, you thought it would be rude if only you had a party so you kept it a secret. So you tried the date of monsters release but it didn't work, so you tried your birthday….it unlocked.

 

“but how’d he get it?”

 

He rolled over laying on his side, which made you flinch. You should be used to Sans sleeping like a rock, he wouldn't wake up if there was an earthquake. The phone blipped open showing the home screen this time of you and him drunk out of your minds. 

 

The first thing that stood out to you, was some cheesy looking app called INKcredible from the looks of it, it was for writing. As soon as you opened it, a loud popping sound burst through the silence luckily still not waking Sans. You scrolled through a bunch of files, all dated long before you even knew him. The only change was when the titles changed from dates to letters like some sort filing system, it all stopped at a file called  **_The First Meeting_ ** . Just as you were going to click it, your heart pumping faster each second papyrus came home. You closed the phone,stuffing it back into his pocket racing to meet pap down stairs.

 

“OH GREAT ___ YOUR HOME, I NEED YOUR HELP POLISHING MY BONES BEFORE METTATON ARRIVES.”

 

“sounds fun”

* * *

 

 

Couple hours later pap is heading out the door, freshly polished,dressed and ready to pick up his boyfriend at the airport. 

 

“ALRIGHTY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS READY TO CARPE DIEM”

“wooo go get’em pap”

 

And with that he was out the door, you finally got to sit down thinking about what to do now. You could go to the main office and see if they have any work for you, but that seemed like too much work. 

 

_ “ _ **_hey ___ could you come up here_ ** _ ” _

 

Oh great, now he's awake where was he when pap and you were stressing over what to wear. You got up from the couch *reluctantly you might add*, a trudged up the stairs. 

 

“sans...sans this better not be a prank” 

 

You checked your room but it was empty, so you guessed he was in his. The silence hanging like a body, started getting to you the hallway giving off a sticky feeling. His door left open but dark, the room deadly silent the pounding of your heart making its way to your ears as you crept inside. 

 

“sans?”

 

**_“hey kitten, ya got a lot of explaining to do”_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The surprise is smut, whoops.


	20. Confessions part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should have learned by now, when sans wants something he gets it. No matter what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took longer than expected, mostly cause I kept scrapping ideas. Give me feedback because im wasn't even sure about publishing this.

**_“hey kitten ya got a lot of explaining to do”_ **

 

This made your blood freeze, and your stomach drop. You instinctively got closer to the door, surprised when you heard it close and lock with a slam. The springs in the bed creaking as he made his way over to you slowly. 

 

“sans y-your scaring me”

 

He didn't stop just kept moving closer, until your back was against the door and he was holding you there. His body morphing his bones, making them click and snap as his magic made him bigger and frightening.

 

**_“OH trust me, you're gonna be a lot more than just scared”_ **

 

His magic wrapped around your legs, dragging them down with a bang. Forcing you to look up at him as they squirmed higher and higher, squeezing at your skin causing you to squeak involuntarily. The pressure in your chest making your breath rapid, until suddenly you felt nothing or more like you felt everything at once. Your entire mind and emotions gone, floating around in the hands of a pissed off skeleton. 

 

**_“that's better, look at ya glowing so bright just for me”_ **

 

His bright blue tongue lolled out, then licked his top teeth as if he was about to dig into juicy meat. Your soul spiked in fear at the thought of being eating, making you let out a pathetic whimper. 

 

**_“shh I won't hurt you…. too much at least”_ **

 

You didn't have the time to react, due to Sans dragging his tongue over your soul making it flare and spike as you let out a scream. The pain quickly turning into a searing pleasure as the magic set in, your skin felt like pop rocks while everything against it only doing more to wind you up. But as much as it scared you, you wanted more...You wanted everything he could give you. The pleasure soon fading away leaving you a panting mess, your sure if it weren't for sans tentacles you wouldn't be able to sit up. 

 

**_“ now are you going to tell me what you saw, or am I going to have to drag it out of you”_ **

 

“i...still don't know what you're talking about”

 

He let out this animalistic sound that made your ears pound, and your cunt throb. You tried to turn your head away but the tentacles had already made their way up to your neck, forcing you to face him. 

 

**_“MY PHONE, the thing I specifically had a password on, so nosy little cumsluts like you wouldn't get in it. NOW tell me.What . You. Saw.”_ **

 

Alright he was mad, well mad couldn't really describe it. You were stuck in between telling him you saw nothing or spilling the strange phone diary you saw. Fearing that either option would only make things worse, you decided to try to talk him back into reality. 

 

“...sans.. calm down”

 

**_“wrong answer”_ **

 

“wait!!”

 

To late he had already wrapped his tongue around your soul like a snake, gripping it softly then letting loose. The continuous pattern forcing garbled moans out your mouth, as you came the feeling of his magic over loading your body as he played with your entire being like a toy. He didn't stop until you were close to your second orgasm, stopping just before you could tip over the edge.

 

**_“Do you know why I do the things I do to you hmm?”_ **

 

You could barely muster up words to answer, still in the afterglow of everything that just happened, only being able to make unintelligible sounds. 

 

**_“ Not because I'm a bad guy or anything, it's because I know YOU want it. Want me to completely and totally dominate you, to play with you like the fuck toy you are.”_ **

 

You somehow measured up the strength to lift your head to meet his gaze, not quite sure what he meant. 

 

**_“don't look at me like that, think about it have you ever said no to me ever. And it's not like I'm keeping you from talking, you could have said stop anytime and I would have dropped ya in a heartbeat.”_ **

 

The thick ropes of magic started to move, specifically the ones near your crotch dragging across your skin at a torturing pace, as he moved to grab your lip.

 

“  **_but no you let me do whatever I wanted with your body, because you love it don't you. Because you wanted to be MINE body,mind and soul._ **

 

As much as you wanted to deny it, you couldn't everything he said was true. How good it felt when he'd control you, when you didn't have to think or feel just to black out and feel nothing but what he gives you. 

The thoughts turning the outside of your purple soul burgundy, giving them away instantly. 

 

**_“see, your pretty little lips can say whatever they want, but your body and soul will always tell me the truth. Now we're going to try this one more time alright.”_ **

 

His voice was calmer than before, starting to sound less brash and more demanding. His rough fingers lightly touching the surface of your soul, warning what would happen if you didn't answer correctly. 

 

**_“what did you see?”_ **

 

“ a-a writing app”

 

**_“ did you read anything in it”_ **

 

His hands slightly tightened, making your breath hitch.

 

“ NO… I only saw the file names”

 

You hear him let out a shaky breath, as his grip loosens. And the magic tension in the air drops just a little. 

 

**_“good girl, that wasn't to hard was it?”_ **

 

As much as you wanted to curse at him something twisted in you relished the compliment. He was silent for a long moment the room filling with the sound of his magic moving across your body, making you shift awkwardly as they continuously ran over sensitive parts. 

 

“mm..sa-”

 

**_“ shut it, even if you told me what you saw. You still made it difficult for me, so we're no where close to being finished kitten._ **

 

He released your soul after a beat It floated back into your body, knocking the breath out of you as sans made his way back to his bed sitting at the edge, taking in your disheveled form.  

 

**_“No. Where. Close”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said feedback and this will be continued for quite awhile so yeah.


	21. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment you wouldn't give up for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that took longer than I wanted it to, so ugh yea.

_She’s never looked so pretty, panting on the floor covered in MY magic waiting for whatever i give her next_ **_fucking gorgeous_ ** _*_

must’ve zoned out to long cause she was calling my name.

 

**_“ shut it, even if you told me what you saw. You still made it difficult for me, so we're no where close to being finished kitten._ **

 

If only she knew how hard it was to give her back her soul, not to just coat it in his magic and make her fully his inside and out.

 

**_“No. Where. Close”_ **

 

As happy as he was to find out she didn’t see anything on his phone, he was even happier to find out that her soul excepted him. Usually he had to force a soul to come out but with hers, just a little magic and it came floating straight into his hands.

 

*oh she has no idea what she does to me”

 

He snapped his fingers the magic around her body dissapearing, no longer holding her in place, worried she might fall to the ground  he kept some around her just in case. Instead she just sat on the floor looking at him from a distance giving him that oh so cute face that practically read “fuck me”.

 

_“Come”_

 

\------------

 

The pressure from his magic disappeared, leaving only a tingling memory. You couldn't move, still trying to get used to the feeling of having your soul back.

 

**_“come”_ **

 

His voice was heavy, making a jolt of electricity hit your groans. With shaky legs you made your way in front of him, you realised how much power he has over you making you even wetter. He wasn't speaking just eyeing you hungrily, his carnal gaze making your face light up.

 

**_“take them off”_ **

 

Your clothes, you had forgotten they were on, his presence always makes you feel naked. You stripped with the speed of a cheetah, knowing how bad you wanted this.

“ **_aww someone looks needy, heh let me tell you what's going to happen dollface”_ **

 

He let out a deep growl pulling you closer, his slimy tongue rolling over his top teeth, *oh how that thing could move*.

 

**_“I'm going to touch every single inch of your delicious body, slowly and meticulously. Then I'm going to fuck that dripping cunt of yours that I know is just waiting for my cock just as slowly, so you can remember who you belong to.”_ **

His words echoing in your hazy pleasure clouded mind, as your breathing got even faster with anticipation of what was to come.

 

**_“and here's the best part, youre not allowed to cum until I say so.”_ **

 

Your eyes widened with shock, could you hold out, what would happen if you couldn't? His hand came to rub your face snapping you out of thought, his other made its way your ass squeezing hard.

 

**_“do you understand?”_ **

 

His piercing look meant that there was only one answer.

 

“yes”

 

**_“good”_ **

 

In half a heartbeat he had you pinned against the bed facing up, the smile on his face only a little unsettling as he ran his fingers up and down your arms slowly. You began to giggle as the feather soft touches started to tickle.

 

**_“you find this funny?”_ **

 

His smile turned into a frown, seeing as this was supposed to be a punishment.

 

“no...heh… I didn't mean to laugh… it just tickles”

 

You reflexively pulled down your arms when he had gotten to your armpit, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

 

**_“keep still…”_ **

 

You couldn't help it as soon as he tried to touch it again you pulled them back down. This time his growl was louder, more domineering his magic forcing your arms above your head as he poked and prodded more of your skin.

 

**_“you MUST have a hearing problem, or do you just like to see me mad?”_ **

 

He raked his fingers down each of your side's, stopping at your hip. The quick shriek of pain quickly turning into a low moan, as he began to lick the spot he scratched thoroughly.

 

“saaannss please”

 

**_“heh I told you, you'd be begging”_ **

 

His words from before echoed in your mind, the word begging coming to your mind over and over. Ignoring your plea he started writing a pattern on your stomach, his fingers moving softly not enough to tickle but just enough to spark your nerves. He looked extremely focused, like each part of your body had words he was trying to understand.

 

_“I find it cute how humans can just simply be touched in places, and your nervous systems just...spaz out”_

 

He said more to himself than you, he finally got to the inside of your thighs, giving them a squeeze as he ran his fangs on the inside. The feeling intense enough to make you throw your head back and scream, just a little more, just a little more of his touch and you would let loose.

 

*how does he do this so.. easily*

 

A hard, wet tongue lapped at your crotch causing you to shudder, you garbled out pleas for him to keep going but he just kept on moving down your body. Running his fingers down your calves giving nips and squeezes all the way to the tip of your toes, your core started to ache with the need to be touched.

 

“sans -sans”

 

**_“ keep screaming my name, and i might let you cum”_ **

 

You screamed his name like you needed it to breath, your mind way to fried to care about your volume. Your legs were thrown over his bony shoulders, the pain from the rough ridges dulled against the feeling of his tongue lapping harshly at your clit.

 

**_“f-fuuuck kitten”_ **

 

“SANS PleASe”

 

**_“please WHAT, you gotta tell me clearly or I won't understand”_ **

 

“SaNsss JUST fuck ME PLEASE”

 

“HEY _____ I FORGOT MY CUFFLINKS WHERE ARE THEY?”

 

if only the universe gave you just a few more minutes alone, but no it hates you. The only good part was San’s face, his pupils gone leaving black empty pools for eyes, and the face of a man who is so dumbstruck he can't even think.

 

_“fuck”_

 

You couldn't help but laugh, his entire dramatic build up gone to ashes. There now only nervous giggling, and needy sighs.

 

“should I go help him?”

 

_“uhh yeah”_

 

He moved off of you allowing you to sit up , his blue cock still as radiant, giving off small twitches just begging to be noticed. He caught sight at where you gaze was, and started to stroke it looking at your exposed body hungrily.

 

_“don't worry kitten it'll still be here, when you come back”_

 

He gave a carnal smirk at your obvious blush, as you moved off his bed going through the basket that read clean and taking his bright blue robe leaving in a huff. As you were leaving, you could still hear sans stroking himself along with the words “ya look good in blue”, to which you rolled your eyes at.

 

“OH ____ GOODIE YOU'RE STILL HERE, CAN YOU TELL ME WHERE MY CUFFLINKS ARE”

 

“yeah I think they're in the kitchen”

 

“ WHY THANK YOU, GOT TO LOOK THE BEST FOR MY METTY”

 

He said with a childlike smile, that was soon replaced with a look of questioning pointed at your, well Sans clothes.

 

“i… was using his shower...mine uhh broke and...”

 

He held up his hand to stop you mid-sentence, his playful smile showing he knew more than he let on.

 

“_____ PLEASE YOU TWO ARE BOTH CONSENTING ADULTS, I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT WHAT YOU DO BEHIND CLOSED DOORS…. AS LONG AS YOU CLEAN UP AFTERWARDS.”

 

His gentle sunshine smile, making its way to yours highlighting your face a nice rose color.

 

“thanks paps”

 

“NYEH”

 

As soon as his cufflinks were secured on, he was heading back towards the door.

 

“AND I MEAN IT ____ CLEAN UP”

 

As much as you love Papyrus, you still have a horny beast that needs taming upstairs waiting for you. You’ve never moved that fast upstairs before, a shame you've never been this disappointed just as fast. Sans was in the phone talking to who knows hell, so engrossed with the blueprints he didn't realize you were there until you came closer. You through him an angry glance but he just pulled you into his lap to snuggle, running his head in the crook of your neck in a form of an apology. He agreed to something on the phone, as you planted a kiss on his skull. Horny and angry you went downstairs to make yourself something to eat.

 

_“hold up alphys, make it up to you later kitten”_

 

“yea, you better”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end was modelled after a real event, suffer.
> 
> -glitch - if there are many typos please excuse them, I've been busy but I wanted to get this to you guys. 
> 
> -life- I've stubbed my toe twice today, the next chapter is going to be HELL.


	22. The day of What the fuck dude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly you missed sans, but you weren't ready for how much he missed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty we have been thinking and were going to tag this as beasttale, mostly because of all the shit we have planned for the future. so yeah, more explanations at the end. 
> 
> BTW: beast-tale belongs to get-rammed, please go support them on tumbler. They're really great.

**Two Whole Days.**

You hadn't seen Sans for two days, after the ‘little’ interruption in the bedroom he disappeared into the night, going on about missing pieces to some machine he was helping build. And with Papyrus staying at Mettatons for the week, this left you alone in a giant house that didn't belong to you. It wasn't hard for the boredom to start kicking in after a while, and it seemed like no one else wanted to pick up their phones. It was starting to get even weirder when you had seen that Alphys hadn't updated her status since Monday, which for her was a bad sign. When your thoughts started to drift towards calling her, you heard a car door slam followed by sounds of frustrated murmuring, all signs pointed towards sans being home. You got up to open the door to see big hands fumbling with keys failing to get the right one, him not noticing you were there until you called his name.

 

**_“Huh oh yeah”_ **

 

He seemed very...distracted, also he was doing that thing where his magic made his bones bigger, to be honest you’ve only ever seen him do it when he was mad so there must have been something bothering him. You would have asked but he rushed straight pass you to the kitchen grabbing the newly made pitcher of lemonade, and chugging the entire thing not even stopping for a cup.

 

“ dude what the FUCK, i just made that”

 

**_“Sorry babe”_ **

 

Even though he looked like complete shit, before you could even continue your next thought he was already drinking the milk. You immediately snatched it from him a good amount of it already gone, wiping his mouth he looked towards you and fucking SNARLED. Like some type of animal, you don't know why but it pissed you off he thinks he can just disappear, not answer any of your calls and come home acting like… you honestly can't comprehend what's going through his head right now.

 

“SANS”

 

He recoiled your voice seeming to surprise him, which was shocking due to his most recent change seriously he was huge, sweaty and menacing to even look at. You put the milk down and sighed deep down you knew that it was still sans, you went up to him his expression like one of a dog that had been kicked by his owner. As you came even closer he stiffened up not even looking your direction, when you got close enough you grabbed the sides of his face softly forcing him face you.

 

“Sans, are you okay?”

 

It took him longer than it should have but he gave somewhat of an answer, wrapping his arms around your waist hugging you tightly, placing his face in the crook of your neck nuzzling it soft enough for it to tickle.  

 

**_“No… i’m not”_ **

 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, this giving him the opportunity to pick you up, you kept the fact that you hated being picked up to yourself, you felt like sans needed this. He carried you to the couch plopping down in a way that you were on top of him, still holding onto you tightly taking in deep breaths you thought it was because he was angry but really he just wanted your scent ingrained into his memory.

 

“ do you..um want to talk about it?”

 

He let out a steamy breath, moving lower to nuzzle your chest doing the same thing he was doing to your neck in a strangely silent manner. He wasn't going to answer you anytime soon so you did what you always did to calm him down, you started running your nails on the bottom half of his skull. Running your fingers in little circles over and over, his arms squeezing you a little less tightly as he started to purr. You had to bite your lip just to hold back a giggle,finding it hard not to at this amazingly cute scene. You rarely ever get to hear sans purr, and whenever he does he immediately catches himself and stops, but this time he seemed to love and crave your touch, and to be honest you didn’t mind.

 

\----------

 

 _He wanted to tell her not to touch him not to even come close, but the more he thought about it the more he couldn't do it, hell if he couldn’t think straight with just her scent the house, her touch would just turn him stupid. As soon as he stepped into the house his magic started to go batshit, this heat was going to be the death of him. He wanted to tell her what was happening but, he also wanted to_ ** _no fucking needed_** **_to_** _touch her but somewhere deep inside he was afraid of the power she had over him._

 

**_* shit this was only the first day, was every heat this intense? No… it’s because she’s here*_ **

 

_He ended up making her mad, shit he didn’t mean to it’s just… he loved you so much it was painful. You wrapped those soft plump arms around his skull, holy fuck what did he do to deserve you, you were pure light to his world. He reciprocated the hug a little late but he knows you didn’t mind, just hugging wasn’t enough so he picked you up dropping you both on the couch wanting you even closer to him. The peace of the moment and knowing you were close, calmed him turning his burning attitude into a simmering sulk._

 

“ do you..um want to talk about it?”

 

* _hah only if i could*, you were always so nice to him even when he'd do awful things to you, honestly if you would have just let him be this wouldn’t be happening….again._

 

**_“babe, you...yo”_ **

 

He let out a shaky sigh, tightening his grip on you.

 

“just say it sans, it's alright”

 

**_“ HEH you reeeeally want to know?”_ **

 

You lifted his head off your chest, staring at him with such honest love it almost hurt.

 

“yes, I do”

 

**_“well sweetcheeks today's not your lucky day, cause I'm going into heat._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so normally it's just regular sans, blue jacket and all. But with reader he gets very fustrated and territorial, and that's the side we see most of all. But when angered He grows in size, becomes more like beasttale sans, same goes for papyrus but we'll get to see that later ;). And during his heat we have a surprise for you.


	23. Day one sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to sans about his upcoming heat, but with Sans talking never gets you anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! what another chapter so soon, the writers must be on drugs.

“oh haha very funny sans, ya’know I was actually worried about you”

 

You tried to pry yourself off his lap, his claws pierced the sides of your thighs abruptly stopping your attempt.

 

_“in not tryin to pull your funny bone this time doll, I'm serious.”_

 

You threw him a look of large scepticism, you've been the butt of one of his jokes before and you weren't going to let it happen again.

 

“can monsters even go into heat, none of you actually have a reproduction system. And even more importantly you're a skeleton”

 

You crossed your arms waiting for the half assed answer he'll try to use to make you believe him, well not this time.

 

_“ah I don't really want to talk about it, I think there's a pamphlet in the kitchen somewhere”_

 

You scoffed, as sans ducked his head down blushing blue.

 

“ not that i believe you, but why would you keep something like that in the kitchen, what if Papyrus saw it.”

 

_“paps is an adult to ___, not that I like to think about it but he's probably in heat to, being close for years we usually have it around the same time.”_

 

“alright now it just sounds like you're  PMS’ing, come on”

 

_“ I don't know what you want me to tell you”_

 

You've been tricked by sans before, each time getting more tiresome than the last, what would make this time any different than the others?

 

“alright…. show me this “pamphlet”, but if this”

 

You waved your hand in the air, motioning to the situation.

 

“turns out to be bullshit, you have to...um lay off all pranks for a MONTH”

 

You crossed your arms showing complete conviction to your words, him finding this funny scoffed at your cute attempt to be serious.

 

_“alright and if it’s true, what do I get?”_

 

“well what do you want?”

 

You knew this was a dangerous question to ask, but you couldn't help yourself. Watching the flurry of emotions on his face go by was fascinating, from surprise to confusion straight to a heated smile, the kind that a predator would make when they've cornered their prey.

 

_“so I can ask you for an-y-thing I want hmm”_

 

“IF you can prove that monsters, can go through “heat” which right now you're not doing”

 

_“alright alright”_

 

He stuck out his hand, twiddling his fingers until blue sparks started to appear. It seems like he had to concentrate even harder just to summon it, but in an instant a multi-colored pamphlet appeared out of thin air. You would have told Sans how cool it was, but the way he was breathing and sweating had you too worried to care.

 

“Sans!”

 

A wave of magic hit the both of you electrifying the air, making your stomach drop, you reached for something to ground yourself with but Sans was already grabbing onto you. It passed just as quickly as it came knocking the breath out of both of you, sans was making a mess of sounds either between whimpering or growling letting out hot pants of air.  

 

“Sans… Sans what was that HEY”

 

**_“grragh Shut it ___”_ **

 

He wasn't looking at you, he seemed in pain...but still that was no reason to snap at you. You got up, even though he was still clinging on to you for dear life, you managed to pull away. The more you looked at him the more you thought maybe he wasn't kidding. You got up to go get him some water, but settled for the rest of the milk. When you came back he immediately faced you, the intensity of his gaze making you blush.

 

“I...I got you something to drink”

 

He was covered in sweat, and panting like he'd been running for days, the lights in his eyes dilating until they formed large hearts. He bolted towards you, In an instinctual  fear you recoiled only to be surrounded by his arms in tight brace.

 

_“i...I thought you left, I thought I'd never see you again. Like you'd disappeared and I would have to find you over and over again but you're here… you're really here”_

 

He must've completely lost his mind, you had only left for a second. You couldn't hug him back, your body was in shock what the hell does this ‘heat’ thing do to monsters anyways.

 

**_“ You can't leave me ____, you can't…. not again”_ **

 

* * *

 

 

A couple hours later Sans finally fell asleep, only after numerous promises that you weren't going to leave. You've left Papyrus 10 messages and called him a total of 23 times, there was nothing left to do except find out what the hell was up with Sans. You tried to search for any type of information online but it only gave very vague facts, after awhile you deemed it pointless and logged off, the piercing cry of your phone calling your attention back to reality.

 

“paps?!!”

 

: “___”

 

“Dude I've called you like 30 times, what the hell”

 

: “language ___ ,I've been kinda busy”

 

“you sound awful, are you okay?”

 

: “I'm fine, what about Sans?”

 

“He's gone off the wall paps, babbling about not leaving him and other crazy nonsense. What's going on Papyrus”

 

: “I'm sorry ___ I should have told you earlier, but Mettaton needed me…. erm anyways it might be too late but you two didn't bind yet did you?”

 

“I don't even know what that is”

 

: “did you not read the pamphlet, ugh read it then get back to me. I've got to go.”

 

“wait Papyrus”

 

: click

 

“Fuck”

 

What's with monsters and being so pissy lately, you headed over to the couch finding it sprawled across the floor, some of the pages were badly wrinkled probably due to San’s tough grip.

 

You skimmed through it stopping at parts that interested you, and reading deeply into parts you didn't understand. Apparently the only type of monsters that went into heat were boss monsters, and that a monsters heat wasn't just for reproduction, it also helped clean up excess magic that the soul couldn't use, making it harder to use their everyday magic. Another part was clearly written by Papyrus as it was way to colorful,  written in all caps, and talked exclusively about skeleton heats.

 

A SKELETONS HEAT CAN BE A TRICKY TASK TO HANDLE. BUT OH SO GREAT READER I AM HERE TO HELP.

 

STEP 1: PREPARATION, YOU MUST STALK UP ON LOTS OF PROTEIN FILLED FOOD AND LOTS OF MILK, DUE TO THE FACT WE SKELETONS BURN THROUGH MAGIC QUICKER DURING THIS TIME OF YEAR, AND NEED AS MUCH ENERGY AS POSSIBLE.

 

STEP 2: STAYING RELAXED, A STRESSED SKELETON COULD BE A DANGER TO MANY PEOPLE AND THINGS IF THEY ARE IN HEAT. STAYING CLOSE TO HOME AND THEIR MATE ARE WAYS TO ENSURE, THEY REMAIN CALM.

 

STEP 3: PHYSICAL CHANGE, AROUND THE SECOND DAY THE PHYSICAL BODY OF SKELETONS WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE SHAPE. CHANGES LIKE GROWING IN SIZE, ELONGATION OF FANGS AND SHOWING OF TAIL.

 

STEP 4: CARING, EVEN THOUGH WE LACK AN ACTUAL PHYSICAL HEART WE STILL NEED LOVE, SO LOTS OF CUDDLING AND HUGGING IS ADVISED.

 

This was simple enough, you read on finding a page that read in bold letters BINDING.

 

“finally”

 

BINDING

WHEN IN HEAT A BOSS MONSTERS NATURAL INSTINCT WOULD BE TO FIND A MATE, FEED AND NEST THEM THEN COPULATE. THIS TAKING A TOTAL OF FIVE DAYS MAX, DURING THESE FIVE DAYS THE MATE WILL SLOWLY START TO FEEL THE SAME EFFECTS STARTING THE THIRD DAY. THIS ONLY WORKING IF THEY ARE BINDED, TO BE ABLE TO BIND BOTH SOULS MUST AGREE SUBCONSCIOUSLY TO BE MATES. ONCE BINDED IT'S POSSIBLE TO MAKE OFFSPRING….

 

**_“I don't know why you read that crap”_ **

 

A bony arm made it's way over the couch snatching it from your hands.

 

“you're the one who said to read it, and why are you out of bed?”

 

He was scanning through the pages, stopping to read the ones Papyrus added. What was really interesting was his bones, they glistened with sweat and looked thicker. And now that you got a look at him, you're pretty sure he grew a good four feet.

 

“Sans, how long have you been on your heat?”

 

**_“does this mean I win the bet”_ **

 

You knew he'd have that dumb smirk on his stupid face so you refused to look at him.

 

“seriously, how long?”

 

**_“ agh I don't know doll, a day or two”_ **

 

“that explains your size”

 

**_“heh I'm naturally big kitten, you should know”_ **

 

*silence*

 

“was...was that a dick joke?”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest we think the next chapter will come out sooner to we have been on a role lately. 
> 
> ~Glitch


	24. Day Two Somehow even worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo it's great nothing bad or interesting happen aatttt allll no need for tissues or anything like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If they're hella typos we are sorry life wasn't feeling well enough so I had to do it myself with a lot of spellchecker help please be patient.

That night only one of you got any decent sleep, sans was very persistent on getting you to sleep with him, and by persistent you meant he carried you up the stairs and kept you in a death grip until he fell asleep. Maybe he feels comfortable pressing bone against skin, but the feeling wasn't mutual. 

 

You woke up sore, like really sore your hips ached so did your tits. Which only happened when your period was about to start, which also didn't make any sense because it was last week. Well for now you should focus on prying the very clingy skeleton off of you. He had both his arms wrapped around you, with his head on top of yours snoring and purring. 

 

“sans, fuck dude how many times am I going to have to do this”

 

**_“nnnmmm”_ **

 

“sans? come on if you get up now I'll make breakfast”

 

**_“hungry?”_ **

 

“yeah, sure if it will get me out of this bed faster I'm starving”

 

He sighed moving his head to press his forehead against yours, his grip loosening enough for you to wiggle out and sit on the edge of the large bed. 

 

“ya’know your real clingy when you sleep”

 

He rolled over so that he was now on his back. 

 

**_“can't help it, you're way too soft to quit”_ **

 

“I'll take that as a complement, what do you want to eat?” 

 

**_“i don't care, something meaty”_ **

 

“like bacon?”

 

**_“we have steak”_ **

 

“you want me to cook a steak at eight-thirty in the morning?”

 

**_“.....please”_ **

 

He wrapped his arms around your waist squeezing hard enough to make you squeak. 

 

“EEK”

 

**_“.....that was adorable, can you do it again”_ **

 

“fuck off sans my body's sore”

 

**_“oh….where?”_ **

 

“my chest and hips, why”

 

That's when he started laughing, chuckling like a madman. Pulling you into his lap as he sat Indian style, running his teeth up and down your neck. 

 

**_“ you know what that means right?”_ **

 

“that you'll let me go and I can finally make breakfast?”

 

**_“no, what it means is that your body has taken in enough of my pheromones, to start breeding”_ **

 

“WHAT?!”

 

You turned to face him panic clearly shown on your face, along with a clear beat red blush. 

 

“bre-breeding that's like fucking until you get pr-pregnant right?”

 

**_“yep, fucking you senseless over and over and over, until your stomach swells and your glowing with magic”_ **

 

Sharp the only word to describe his hands, well more like claws now, well whatever they were, made slow and teasing touches all the way up your back. He kept that stupid grin plastered on his face, practicality showcasing his newly grown fangs. God they looked like they could shred through your body in an instant, and with how much sans likes to bite it just might happen. 

 

“Sans can humans and monsters even have children?”

 

**_“no… but it's going to be a hell of a lot of fun trying”_ **

 

“...sans….”

 

**_“ aww what's the matter kitten big bad monster got your tongue”_ **

 

Before you could respond he slammed his tongue into your mouth, and when you tried to pull away he grabbed your hair forcing his tongue even deeper. You couldn't take anymore whether it was the lack of oxygen or the way he sucked on your tongue, it turned your brain into jelly. It was sloppy but intoxicating, catching the smell of dust and books along with an unusual but familiar musk. He released you but not before nipping at your lip, pulling away far enough to see how wanton and flushed you looked. 

 

**_“wow”_ **

 

\----------

 

She looked fucking wrecked, panting and practically dripping for his cock. She made it hard not to just mount her and spend the rest of today with her on his dick, just one more day, then he could take what was his. He loved looking at her, especially like this, tits swollen, nipples hard, pussy flooding with juices he'd love to taste over and over. 

A harsh growl ran through his bones loud enough for her to catch and look away, him not having it forced her to look at him

 

**_“NO...I want to see how riled up I can get you before your begging for me”_ **

 

She let out little whimpers and gasp that drove him wild, his instincts invading his mind somewhat losing himself in the blissful moment. As a newly formed tail found it's way to his mates legs, wrapping the bony appendage along her supple legs tightly. 

 

**_*no I can do this I can wait*_ **

 

It took all his willpower but he managed to pry his tail off, and calm down his easily  fluctuating libido. Closing his eyes to take a deep breath, only to be greeted with a very feral look from his mate upon opening them.

 

**_“kitten?”_ **

 

Plain to say she looked pissed, if It wasn't for the fact he had a hold on her she might of snapped off a rib.

 

“Sans I can't take anymore teasing, are we-are we ever going to fuck cause I don't think I can last much longer” 

 

**_“heh I can tell, but I promise you”_ **

 

He caressed her face trying to calm her down, making it as innocent as possible as not to anger her further. 

 

**_“just wait one more day and you can have my cock all you want”_ **

 

“agh why do we have to wait, I know you and your not the very patient type”

 

**_“trust me it'll come together soon...And so will we”_ **

 

It took you a moment but you got the joke,  you rested against sans body letting out a sigh, succumbing to his will once again. I mean yeah you could masturbate but something told you it wouldn't be any good, that taking a cold shower would work out better. 

“fine… I guess I can wait a day”

 

He laid a delicate kiss to her head, unraveling his arms from her as she stretched and flexed her limbs. He loved the way her skin and muscle would twist and bend, making it even harder for his little friend to go down. 

 

\-------

 

One very cold shower later you were in the kitchen finally making breakfast, something told you the normal amount of eggs and bacon wasn't going to be enough to feed sans, so you tripled it using an entire carton of eggs in the process. The bacon crisping nicely in the oven when an even better smell hit you, the same scent you had smelled earlier when you were in bed. Following the scent into the living room to see a bony tail waving away on the couch, attached to it a sleeping skeleton who finally found his way down stairs. He reminded you of a really big cat, with the purring the obvious crave for attention and the incredibly flexible tail he practically was. 

 

“you know you're kinda exhausting right?”

 

You made your way over to lean on the end of the couch, waiting for him to say something, instead he answered by wrapping his tail around your arm and squeezing, yep you have your own giant pet cat. 

 

“foods almost ready, do you want to eat in here?” 

 

Another squeeze, to lazy to even talk sheesh. 

 

“i'll take that as a yes”

 

You peeled his tail off your arm giving the tip of it a kiss before leaving, earning a long purr in return. 

 

Content and full you both lie on the couch, yawning and giggling at the stupid sounds you'd both make. The sound of your phone pulling you both out of your relaxed state, as much as you didn't want to walk all the way to the kitchen to answer it, you had a feeling it was papyrus calling you back. 

 

“ugh that's gotta be Papyrus, give me a sec”

 

You found your phone, looking at the caller ID the words “Ebott Mental Hospital” flashing repeatedly across the screen. You didn't know anyone there, at least you didn't think you did but for the sake of curiosity you answered anyways. 

 

“hello?”

 

: _ “hello may I be speaking to a Ms. ___” _

 

“yes?”

 

_ : “we would like to inform you that one of our patient's have made a request for you to visit our facilities, for the therapeutic confrontation session of a Mr. Jefferd David would you..” _

 

“wait what? David's where?”

 

:  _ “ were you not aware that Mr. Jefferds was…” _

 

**CRUNCH**

 

Your phone reduced to nothing but electronic rubble and wires falls from your hand, and in a baffled daze you looked up to see sans hunched over the door frame face scrunched into a snarl. 

 

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, do you know how much that phone cost, who just walks into a room and starts magically crushing phones for NO REASON”

 

**_“you were talking to him, you were going to go see david you always do. I…”_ **

 

“SANS how do you know I was going to see him, what does it matter to you anyways. I haven't spoken to him since…. since... wait….. when was the last time I spoke to him….”

 

**_“that's not the point ___, the point is that your mine and I won't share you with anyone else”_ **

 

You weren't paying attention to him, to pissed to care and way to deep into thought to notice. When was the last time you spoke to David, why can't you remember, it wasn't that long ago was it? Wait why did you stop talking to him, it was blurry you remember a party and sans maybe. 

 

**_“___  are you listening”_ **

  
  


“sans….?”

 

Silence his eye lights roamed your face like he was also looking for answers, remembering was getting painful like trying to find something that you know isn't there.

 

“did you do something to david?”

 

He started sweating his tail sinking onto the floor as his facial features fell, a wave of panic that wasn't yours washed over your body filling you with guilt. This feeling was awful, you had to remind yourself it wasn't your emotions but It didn't work. 

 

“did….did you do something to...me?”

 

Silence it was eating you out from the inside, the suspense was killing you why wasn't he talking, what did he do that was so bad that he couldn't tell you. 

 

**_“ ….mine….”_ **

 

“what?”

 

He took two steps towards you, backing you against the wall. His large hands slamming against it, drops of paint and drywall falling onto the floor. He hovered over you huffing and growling, his eyes unfocused as you said nothing. One part of you wanted answers, the other wanted to comfort him, tell him that it was okay to tell you anything, that you just wanted to know what was going on. Your thoughts interrupted by the another wave of emotion coming from sans. 

 

**_“ YOU ARE MINE WHEN WILL YOU REALIZE THAT”_ **

 

“I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE SANS”

 

**_“WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO JUST STAY WITH ME, THIS WON'T BE LIKE ALL THE OTHER ONES I WON'T I CAN'T LET YOU LEAVE”_ **

 

“Sans what are you talking about your scaring me”

 

**_“I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry”_ **

 

He wasn't talking to you he wasn't even looking at you, his gaze was unfocused he was sweating more than usual. He was going to do something bad, your body told you to flee but you couldn't move. You started to feel sleepy again small lights of blue filled your vision.

 

**_**

 

**“gaster...I need your help”**

You collapsed falling on the skeleton who was willing and happy to have you in his arms, he held you there rocking you back and forth against him. Waiting for the wisp like anomaly to appear, he sat in silence whispering sweet nothings to you as you slept in ignorance. 

~~_**"oh do you now?"** _ ~~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow someone lied in the description, so as we said any typos will be dealt with later we thank you a lot and if you have any questions feel free to ask.


	25. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

DUE T PERSONAL REASONS WE WILL BE GOING ON HIATUS, WE SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU SOONER BUT WE FAILED TO. WE PROMISE TO TRY TO COME BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE WE APOLOGIZE GREATLY AND HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND. THIS WILL GO FOR ALL OF OUR WRITINGS SO PLEASE HAVE PATIENCE.


	26. BIG NEWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something delightful may come your way.

Hello it's Life & Glitch were back, the little problem earlier has been sent to the void ;). So we will be back on scheduled days, deciding to upload on the weekends so expect that. This will start after Chapter 27 which will be posted tommorow.


	27. The Day of Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel as though you forgot something very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back we feel as though we're back and better, and the new schedule is well post every other weekend.

“you know you're kinda exhausting right?”

 

You made your way over to lean on the end of the couch, waiting for him to say something, instead he answered by wrapping his tail around your arm and squeezing, yep you have your own giant pet cat. 

 

“foods almost ready, do you want to eat in here?” 

 

Another squeeze, to lazy to even talk sheesh. 

 

“i'll take that as a yes”

 

You peeled his tail off your arm giving the tip of it a kiss before leaving, earning a long purr in return. 

 

Content and full you both lie on the couch, yawning and giggling at the stupid sounds you'd both make. A far away thought tickled the back of your mind, but passed just as quick as it came. You were being held his arm under your boobs as you sat in between his legs, you raised your hands to wrap them around sans’ neck scratching the back of his skull, earning a content purr that you relished. 

 

**_“ you're sooo soft”_ **

 

“ and you're adorable”

 

**_“no way you're much cuter, do you hear the cute sounds you make”_ **

 

“but what's better than a big clingy skeleton”

 

**_“I could name a million things, but you'd be first on the list”_ **

 

“gross”

 

You teased earning a hearty laugh from him, it made your soul warm and your eyes bright. Since when did you start liking this bag of bones so much, who knows but you don’t think you’d regret it for a moment. As time went on you'd both sleep,wake up, eat, and start again, waking up covered head to toe in sweat that was only partly yours, you decided a long cold shower was in order. Strangely the sweat collected from both of you, made it much easier to slip away. You were sticky and groggy what an amazing way to wake up, dragging yourself up the stairs you grabbed a much cooler pair of pajamas, and headed straight to the bathroom.

 

The clean, cooling water doing wonders for your skin, you felt energized refreshed even, not an ache in sight. With newly found vigor you made your way down the stairs to your sick skeleton, *if you could even call him that, he seems to be changing by the hour* only halfway down the stairs when a very… potent smell had hit you. Your hand immediately covering your nose, knowing exactly what the smell was, pheromones more specifically Sans’. Just a whiff of it and your heart was racing, the offender of the smell still sound asleep on the couch where you left him. 

 

“Jesus christ SANS”

 

Not even a flinch, yeah he’d always been a hard sleeper but this was getting annoying. The smell was to say… intoxicating making you extremely dizzy, you decided to open some windows...and doors...and turn the ventilation system on. Anything to lesson how strong his pheromones were, you sat outside taking in the sunset trying to ignore the practical thrumming in your lower area. You sighed the view making you feel nostalgic, filling you with a sense of tranquility. 

 

_ “I got this place just because of the view”  _

 

The clicking sound of his feet and the heavy smell giving off his presence long before he spoke, you turned to see him shirtless not even wearing his signature pink slippers, still large and monstrous looking but...calmer? 

 

“hmm”

 

You said serenely looking back at it, it was Mount Ebott and the sun was disappearing behind it, it was...beautiful plain and simple.

 

_ “might not mean much to you but I remember on our third night here paps said, ‘the mountain symbolized the past and the sunset the future’.  _

 

You giggled turning to lean on the back of the chair. 

 

“oh did he”

 

_ “no seriously he did” _

 

“know what I think?”

 

_ “what?” _

 

“ I think you said it and didn't want to seem less of a ‘cool guy’ for saying it” 

 

He smiled. And not his usual smile it was warmer it was real, it was Sans. 

 

_ “you caught me”  _

 

“knew it, now come sit next to me” 

 

He hesitated, a short look of uncertainty splashing onto his face before shrugging and making his way over. But instead of sitting next to you he opted for picking you up and placing you in his lap while he sat criss crossed on the patio, the big lug pulling you closer into him with a content purr. 

 

“or do that” 

 

We both sat in silence taking in each other and everything around us, while he was slowly falling asleep the gears in your mind were wide awake. 

 

“Sans”

 

_ “hmm” _

 

“what are we?”

 

_ “is that what you were thinking about? we're mates simple as that”  _

 

“oh well that answers nothing” 

 

You twisted your body into the weirdest position yet, just to get clear look at him wanting a real answer. 

 

“Sans what are we really?”

 

He took a moment arching bone in the way a human would an eyebrow, before finally spewing and answer. 

 

_ “ well in human terms we're dating, and in monster terms were mated that answer your question?” _

 

“HAH see how are we dating if you've never asked me hmm”

 

You poked his cheek bringing a cute baby blue to his face. 

 

_ “well...ugh kitten I'm not good with words come’on”  _

 

Oh this was too cute.

 

“nope you got to say it”

 

_ “jeez”  _

 

He turned away covering his face, since when was he ever bashful. You could see his tail wagging swiftly behind him, turning yourself fully around to see him. 

 

_ “___ will you be my big favorite”  _

 

“your what~”

 

_ “oh hah hah” _

 

“ I accept, and sans”

 

He turned back to face you 

 

“ will you be mine?”

 

It was your turn to blush the question sounding a lot better in your head. 

 

_ “ for now and forever”  _

  
  
  


~~**_*I'll make sure of it*_ ** ~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked for the long wait we gave you some lovey dovey Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoy and were always looking to better our work, so feel free to tell us when there's an error.


End file.
